Thundarr The Barbarian: The Movie
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: This is how I envision a live action movie adaptation of Thundarr The Barbarian to look. Rated M for violence, nudity, and sex. May also include some course language. Much of it is taken from story canon, some of it I made up myself. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Opening Credits

**Disclaimer: **_Thundarr The Barbarian_ and all of the characters from the show were created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears of _Ruby-Spears Productions _with the aid of famed comic book writer and artist, Steve Gerber. The copyrights to the show are owned by Warner Brothers. I own nothing but the stories that sprout from my imagination. I have not made any profit off of the writing of this script, and as such no copyright infringements have been made or are intended. This is meant as an expression of love for the greatest Saturday Morning Cartoon in history. Please don't sue me, as I am broke and couldn't pay up even if you win.

The casting is done to help the readers picture in their minds what the movie will look like as they read the script. And the writer's name is my real first name and my last initial. In my good copy on my computer it has my full name written there, but this is a public website and I like my privacy.

**Warner Brothers**

**Presents**

**A**

**Lucas Films**

**Production**

**In Association With**

**Ruby-Spears Productions**

**And**

**Mutant Enemy Inc**

**THUNDARR**

**THE**

**BARBARIAN:**

**THE MOVIE**

**Written By: Tony M.**

**Based on characters created by Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Jack Kirby and Steve Gerber**

**Executive Producer: George Lucas**

**Executive Creative Consultant: Tony M.**

**Produced By: Joe Ruby**

**Produced By: Ken Spears**

**Produced By: Joss Whedon**

**Directed By: Joss Whedon**

**Cast Of Characters**

**(In Order Of Appearance)**

**Catherine Zeta-Jones as Doctor Kraft**

**Patrick Stewart as Doctor Harris**

**Harrison Ford as Current President Of The United States**

**Sara Michelle Gellar as Samantha**

**Alec Baldwin as Future President Of The United States**

**Bolo Yeung as King Lo**

**Tia Carere as Queen Lee**

**Al Leong as Sabian The Wizard**

**TBA as Young Princess Ariel**

**Dolph Lundgren as Chief Borgarr (Thundarr's Father)**

**Lucy Lawless as Queen Sinda (Thundarr's Mother)**

**TBA as Young Thundarr**

**Peter Mayhew as Chief Ogrot (Ookla's Father)**

**Andy Sirkis as Young Ookla**

**Ellen Wong as Princess Ariel**

**Chris Hemsworth as Thundarr The Barbarian**

**"The Great Khali" Dalip ****Singh**** Rana as Ookla The Mok**

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Zogarr The Barbarian**

**Author's Note: **I generally don't bother with story disclaimers, as I find them to be redundant. Fan fiction is, by its very nature, done for fun and not for profit. Having to claim that each and every story you write is for characters you don't own the rights to, then publishing them on a not-for-profit website where no one owns the rights to any of the characters that they write about, just seems silly to me. However, I do have (admittedly very small) hopes of one day selling this story to Hollywood, so I'm including a disclaimer so as to hopefully not get sued before I even ask WB's permission to shop it around.


	2. Act I: Part 1

**Act One: Scene One**

_**Location: The NASA space observatory, present day.**_

_*Two scientists are working at the observatory, a man and a woman, looking at the images taken by the giant telescope, checking the data on the computers, comparing information to previous days data, etc. The man's name is Doctor Harris. He's an older gentleman with gray hair, a full beard and mustache, and receding hairline (more like bald. The woman is Doctor Kraft. She is younger than Doctor Harris, with long black hair and an attractive figure. *_

Dr. Harris: Have you completed your scans of sector 7G, Dr. Cheddar?

Dr. Kraft: You know, Dr. Harris. My name might be Dr. Kraft, but those cheese jokes got old back when I was in the first grade. And by the way, they weren't funny then either.

Dr. Harris: Well, Dr. Mozzarella, if you'd find yourself a good man to marry and take on his name, maybe you wouldn't be teased so much.

Dr. Kraft: I like my name, thank you. I just don't like the jokes. And as for my analysis of sector 7G, I've finished that 20 minutes ago. I'm just finishing up sector 8G now.

Dr. Harris: Fair enough.

_*The two of them work silently for several minutes when Dr. Kraft starts flipping back and forth between the previous days data and what she has on the screen right now.*_

Dr. Kraft: Dr. Harris?

Dr. Harris: Yes, Dr. Gorgonzola?

Dr. Kraft: (_Ignoring Dr. Harris's latest 'cheese joke'_) Dr. Harris, I think you'd better come take a look at this.

Dr. Harris: (_Quickly walking over to his colleague_) What is it, Dr. Tex Mex?

_*Dr. Kraft punches a few keys on the computers keyboard and then points to a spot on the monitor.*_

Dr. Kraft: Is that what I think it is?

*_Dr. Harris takes a closer look at the monitor_.*

Dr. Harris: That looks like a comet.

Dr. Kraft: Yes, I know. But look at this from yesterday (_Dr. Kraft takes out the previous days data and shows it to Dr. Harris_). And the day before (_She shows Dr. Harris more data_).

Dr. Harris: Are you sure these are accurate?

Dr. Kraft: As far as I can tell, yes.

Dr. Harris: Let's go over everything with a fine tooth comb. I don't want to leave anything to chance. If we're wrong, we could start a panic over nothing. If we're right . . . We're in big trouble.

**Act One: Scene Two**

_**Location: The Oval Office at The White House**_

_*The President of The United States is sitting at his desk, going over some documents which require his attention. He is an older white male with a receding hairline. One of his presidential aides, a blonde haired young woman named Samantha, comes into the room.*_

Samantha: Mr. President?

President: Yes, Samantha? What is it?

Samantha: There are two scientists from NASA here to see you, sir. They say that it's urgent.

President: Why? Are Martians attacking Earth?

Samantha: They didn't say, sir. But they made it quite clear that they believe it's a matter of great importance.

President: I suppose I can spare a few minutes. Some of these affairs of state have been sitting on my desk for weeks. A few minutes more won't make much difference. Show them in.

Samantha: Very good, sir.

*_Samantha leaves to fetch the two scientists. A moment later she returns with Dr. Kraft and Dr. Harris in tow_.*

Dr. Kraft: Mr. President. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I'm Doctor Kraft, and this is my colleague, Doctor Harris.

President: Pleased to meet you (*_Shakes their hands_*). It sounded like it was important.

Dr. Harris: It is, sir. Very important.

President: What? You discovered 'little green men'?

Dr. Kraft: Hardly.

President: So what is it?

Dr. Harris: A comet, a big one, corkscrewing through space and heading towards Earth.

President: (_Now very serious_) Just how big of a comet are we talking about here? As big as the one that killed the dinosaurs?

Dr. Kraft: Bigger, sir. Our estimation is that this one is roughly the size of Pluto, maybe even as big as Earth's moon. It would be more accurate to call the thing a runaway planet than a comet.

President: A runaway planet? Have either of you ever heard of such a thing?

Dr. Harris: Not outside of science fiction stories, no. But that doesn't mean they don't exist, just that no one on Earth has witnessed them yet.

President: And you say that it's corkscrewing through space?

Dr. Kraft: Yes, much like a roller coaster ride. That's why we didn't discover it sooner. Its erratic movements made it difficult to detect from so far away.

President: How is that even possible?

Dr. Harris: We don't know, sir. But it is true.

President: And it's going to collide with Earth?

Dr. Kraft: Well, we're not sure, sir. We figure there's about a 30% chance that it will collide with us. It may collide with our moon. Or it could even pass us by. With it's erratic trajectory, it's impossible to tell for certain. But either way, it's going to be close.

President: So what are our options?

Dr. Harris: If this runaway planet misses us, it will give us our best chance of survival. However its gravitational pull will still create all sorts of cosmic destruction.

President: Such as?

Dr. Kraft: Earthquakes, tidal waves, volcanic eruptions, freak storms. You name it.

Dr. Harris: Things will be worse if it collides with our moon. The impact may be enough to destroy both the runaway planet and the moon. But then the debris will all come crashing down to Earth. They will range in size from golf balls to small continents. In short, we'll be in for the worst meteor shower in Earth's history.

Dr. Kraft: And then if the runaway planet collides with the Earth? We can all just put our heads between our knees and kiss our butts goodbye.

President: So what should we do?

Dr. Harris: Sir?

President: Can we shoot nukes at it, like in Asteroid? Land a shuttle on it and drop a nuke inside it to blow it up from the inside out, like in Deep impact or Armageddon?

Dr. Harris: Sir, I don't think you understand. This isn't a Hollywood disaster movie. In Asteroid, the problem was political. The U.S. And Soviet governments didn't want to launch their entire nuclear payloads at the asteroid, even though the only other option is extinction. In Armageddon, the asteroid was the size of the state of Texas. In Deep Impact, it was the size of Mount Everest. Our comet is at least the size of Pluto. There's not a nuke on the entire planet big enough to blow this up.

Dr. Kraft: And then there's the radiation that has to be accounted for.

President: What radiation?

Dr. Kraft: According to our calculations, between the size of the comet and the distance from the Earth, we shouldn't even be able to see this 'runaway planet' yet. The light from the sun hasn't had time to reach the comet and be reflected back at us. If it had, it could already be too late. We figure that the only reason we can even see this comet yet at this distance, even as large as it is, is whatever it's made of is highly radioactive. It is giving off its own light. If a shuttle were to land on it, I don't know if the astronauts could survive.

President: This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

Dr. Harris: Even if the planet passes us by, its radiation is still something we need to be cautious of.

President: Oh? How so?

Dr. Harris: A comets tail is made up of debris, smaller pieces of whatever makes up the comet. Some of the debris is no bigger than a grain of sand. Others can be the size of basketballs. If a comet were the size of The Pontiac Silverdome, it could have debris in its tail that's the size of Buick or small houses. With this comet being the size of a small planet, some of its debris is likely the size of The Silverdome, or even small continents.

President: So . . .

Dr. Kraft: So even if the runaway planet passes us by, Earth's gravitational pull will draw some of the debris from its tail and we will still be subject to a highly radioactive meteor shower.

President: Meaning?

Dr. Kraft: Meaning that the best case scenario is that anyone who survives this disaster is going to be exposed to various levels of cosmic radiation.

President: What would the effects of this radiation be?

Dr. Harris: Unknown, sir. We're not even sure what kind of radiation we will be dealing with. It could cause instant death, sterility, birth defects, genetic mutations. Who knows?

President: So how long do we have?

Dr. Kraft: Our calculations estimate that the runaway planet will be within striking distance of Earth in about fourteen years.

President: So what should we do? How are we going to survive this?

Dr. Harris: Start building fallout shelters immediately. Lots of them, gigantic ones, each capable of keeping thousands of people safe for a decade or more. Fill them with canned goods, frozen meats and vegetables, clean drinking water, livestock, seeds and seedlings. Make them modern day "Noah's Arcs".

Dr. Kraft: And contact the other world leaders. Advise them to do likewise.

President: And what should I tell the American people?

Dr. Kraft: That's up to you sir. I would prefer you told them the truth. Fourteen years is a long time. That will give those with the means to do so to build their own fallout shelters. Those who don't can perhaps move to areas where they're less likely to be killed by the destruction unleashed by the runaway planet should it pass us by. It at least gives them a chance for survival.

President: I see. Thank you. Please, leave copies of your discoveries with me. I will speak with my advisers on this matter. I will let you know what I decide as soon as possible.

**Act One: Scene Three**

_**Location: The White House, in The War Room**_

_*The president of The United States is sitting at a table with various military and scientific leaders. They have obviously been discussing the upcoming disaster for some time. The ash trays are overflowing with cigarette butts, the coffee pot is empty, as are most of the coffee cups, everyone has their jackets draped over the backs of their chairs, and the air is thick with the bluish smoke of the numerous cigars and cigarettes that are constantly being smoked as everyone is trying to figure out what to do.*_

President: Don't any of you have any ideas on how we can keep this thing from wiping us out?

Scientist #1: I'm sorry Mr. President, but I think Dr. Harris and Dr. Kraft are right. Our best bet is to dig in and hope for the best.

President: What about you General?

General: I'm sorry sir, but we just don't have enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. There isn't a nuclear missile big enough to destroy anything that size. We could launch every nuke we have at it and I doubt it would even notice.

President: Can't we just build one?

Scientist #2: Theoretically I suppose it is possible. But you have to understand, Mr. President, that it would take up an enormous amount of resources. The amount of plutonium we would need alone would be astronomical.

President: But it could be done?

Scientist #2: Possibly. But even if we do build it and launch it at this "runaway planet", there's no guarantee that we can destroy it.

General: It'll still be better than hiding in our basements and hoping it'll pass us by.

President: Then let's do it then.

Scientist #1: What of Dr. Harris and Dr. Kraft's recommendation that we build massive fallout shelters, "arcs", to wait out the coming destruction?

President: We will do that too. But like the General said, I can't just sit around and wait for the end to come.

Sandy: Mr. President? What are you going to tell the American people?

**Act One: Scene Four**

_**Location: The White House, in The Oval Office**_

_*The President Of The United States is sitting at his desk in front of the television cameras, preparing to speak to the people.*_

President: My fellow Americans (*_Scene changes to show people across the country watching the broadcast at home_*). It has recently come to my attention that there is a giant comet corkscrewing through space and heading in the general direction of Earth. This comet is estimated to be roughly the size of the planet Pluto, and as such has been referred to by NASA scientists as a "Runaway Planet". There is a significant probability that this runaway planet will collide with either the Earth itself, or with our moon. If either of these events occur, it will surely be the end of the human race, and all life on this planet. To prevent our total destruction, The United States Of America will be working in a joint effort with the governments of Russia, Japan, and North Korea to build the largest nuclear weapon ever built. The rocket will be taken out into orbit in pieces by American astronauts and Russian cosmonauts, and will then be assembled out in space. Once the runaway planet is within range, we will attempt to blow it out of the sky.

In the even that this plan fails, all major nations around the world will be building mass fallout shelters, in which people, livestock, seeds and seedlings will be stored for our future survival. There will be several of them throughout the United States, as well as all other developed countries around the world. We will be holding a lottery to determine who will be joining the thousands of soldiers, doctors, teachers, and scientists who will be needed in helping to rebuild our civilization after the catastrophe. The lottery will be held tomorrow night at midnight, using your Social Security numbers. Only those who are healthy and of child bearing age will be in the lottery, as are their immediate families, spouses and children. To those of you with the financial means to do so, I urge you to build your own fallout shelters. For those of you who are not chosen to join us in these shelters, we urge you to attempt to flee to higher ground. With luck, the devastation that dooms so many within the cities will not reach the mountain tops. This runaway planet is not due to reach Earth for approximately fourteen years. You all have this much time to get your affairs in order. To plan for your survival. Or to come to terms with your demise. Good night, good luck, and God bless.

(*_The cameras shut off. People around the country are clutching each other, crying, falling to their knees in prayer, or picking up the telephone and calling their families_.*)

**Act One: Scene Five**

*_A musical montage showing the building of the arcs. The construction of the super rocket. The rich and the powerful building their own private fallout shelters. And the less fortunate packing up whatever survival equipment they can carry and heading out into the mountains_.*

**Act One: Scene Six**

_**Location: NASA Space Center, Fourteen Years Later**_

*_Former President of the United States is sitting there with current president, who greatly resembles Clint Eastwood, and the entire NASA staff. On the monitors are images of the approaching runaway planet and the __giant nuclear missile waiting to launch from orbit. They are communicating with the Russian and American astronauts who are stationed on the launch platform to target and launch the weapon._*

Astronaut: This is Anvil Of God to Houston. We have visual confirmation on the upcoming planet.

NASA: We read you, Anvil. Release The Hammer Of God whenever you're ready.

Astronaut: Copy that, Houston. Launch in T minus 60 seconds.

*_All the NASA staff and the former and current presidents watch the monitors nervously as they await the launch. The countdown gets down to ten_.*

Computer: Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

*_The Hammer Of God launches_.*

Astronaut: The Hammer Of God has been launched!

*_The people at NASA all cheer. The current and former presidents stand and watch nervously. Hours go by as they await the rockets results. Finally there's a blinding explosion in the sky as the giant nuclear missile, Hammer Of God, explodes into the runaway planet. There's another round of cheers at NASA as the light from the explosion reaches Earth. Then the telescopic cameras at the space station/launching pad, Anvil Of God, pick up the image of the runaway planet, still heading towards Earth unimpeded_.*

President: Damn it!

Ex-President: I was so hoping that would work.

Secret Service Agent: Sir! If we're to get you two to Ark One, we're going to have to leave now.

*_The Secret Service Agents usher the two US Presidents out of the building and into a waiting helicopter, which takes off towards Ark One. A musical montage of people locking themselves into their storm cellars, their own fallout shelters, their log cabins in the mountains, etc. The astronauts on Anvil Of God sit and watch as the runaway planet hurtles towards Earth at breakneck speed. The runaway planet passes between the Earth and the moon, splitting the moon in two. The Anvil Of God is thrown into Earth's atmosphere, burning up and incinerating the astronauts inside. The San Andreas fault line shifts creating a massive canyon along the length of California. A massive tidal wave wipes out the city of San Francisco. The city of New York is rocked with massive earthquakes. Mountains which had never shown the slightest hint of volcanic activity erupt, spewing ash and lava into the air. Rock formations force themselves up out of the ground as tectonic plates shift unnaturally. Various cities and wilderness areas are pelted with meteors from the runaway planet's tail. Man's civilization is cast in ruin_.*


	3. Act I: Part 2

**Act One: Scene Seven **

_**Location: Ruins of Vancouver, Canada. Two thousand years later. The Throne Room of the King & Queen of the land.**_

_*The king and queen of the land are sitting on their thrones pouring over scrolls of diplomatic importance. The king, King Lo, is a muscular man of Asian descent. His wife, Queen Lee, is beautiful and slender, and also of Asian descent. As the royal couple are engaged in their matters of state, men dressed in black slip through the shadows towards the two royals. Silently they draw daggers from their belts. As they creep towards their targets, one of the royal guards catches a glimpse of candlelight reflect off of the assassin's blade.*_

Guard: Assassins!

_*The assassin silences the guard by throwing his dagger into his throat. Too late, for the other royal guards heard the alert and form ranks around their king and queen. The assassins charge their prey, engaging the royal guards in a deadly battle. A couple of the assassins slip through the guards and attempt to slay the rulers. They discover that neither the king nor his queen are entirely helpless. The royal couple dispatch the two assassins with a dazzling display of martial art prowess. The assassin who killed the guard that shouted the warning turns and flees.*_

King Lo: Sabian! Damn it, where is that sorcerer when I need him?

**Act One: Scene Eight**

_*As the fleeing assassin is running down the hall, a cloud of green mist appears in front of him. The mist solidifies into the form of a lean and muscular man with a skullet and fu man chu style goatee. The assassin stops dead in his tracks. For a moment there's a look of relief on his face. Then the sorcerer raises his hand and incinerates the assassin with a blast of magical energy. The king and queen arrive with a host of palace guards just as the assassin's charred bones hit the floor.*_

King Lo: Sabian! Where were you? Why weren't you around to help prevent this outrage?

Sabian: A thousand apologies your highness. I was attending to Princess Ariel's studies. When I had heard the commotion, I first had to make sure she was safe before I could come to your aid.

King Lo: I see. Yes, of course. You were right. Our daughter's well being is far more important than either of us.

Sabian: And as you can see, I did return in time to see that this hired blade did not escape.

Queen Lee: Unfortunately you didn't take him alive. I would have liked to learn where these men came from, and why they tried to kill us.

Sabian: Likely hired by some wizard too cowardly to test his magical might against mine.

Queen Lee: Then he is both cowardly and wise, for I have yet to see a sorcerer who can match you with spells.

*_Sabian dips into a deep bow.*_

Sabian: I am honored you think so highly of me, milady. You are as gracious as you are beautiful.

King Lo: Where is our daughter?

Sabian: Come with me, Your Highness. I shall take you to her.

**Act One: Scene Nine**

_*Sabian takes the king and queen to The Royal Library. There is a small company of elite royal guards outside the library doors. They stand at attention and step aside as the royal couple approach. Sabian holds his hand out to the library doors. Crackling energy leaps from his palm and strikes the doorknob. The large double doors unlock and swing inwards. Inside there are shelves upon shelves of books lining all of the walls. In the center of the room is a long table surrounded by chairs. Standing about the table are several more of the elite royal guards. Sitting at the table is a little Chinese girl of about 8 years old, Princess Ariel, and several of her nannies and servants.*_

Princess Ariel: Mommy! Daddy!

King Lo: Ariel!

_*Princess Ariel hops off of her chair and runs over to her parents. King Lo scoops up his daughter and whirls her around, then hugs her close.*_

Princess Ariel: Uncle Sabian said bad men were trying to hurt you and Mommy.

King Lo: Uncle Sabian is right. But our guards are very good, and Uncle Sabian's magic is very powerful.

Sabian: With your leave, milord, I would like to retire to my private sanctuary. I may yet be able to divine the identity of the perpetrator of tonight's attack. But I will need time and privacy to do so.

King Lo: Of course, my friend. I pray you find the scoundrel soon, so that we may repay them for tonight's cowardice.

Sabian: Of course, milord.

_*Sabian bows deeply and leaves.*_

**Act One Scene Ten**

**Location: Sabian's Private Spell Chamber**

_*Deep beneath the castle, the steel door to Sabian's spell chamber slides open. The sorcerer enters the dimly lit chamber. The walls are bare stone. Shelves are covered with bottles and jars of exotic ingredients for magical components. The skulls of all sorts of creatures, from animals, to humans, to mutants, hang from the ceiling. There's a long table in the center of the room covered in alchemical equipment. Beakers and test tubes filled with all manner of concoctions bubble and hiss over candles. Sabian walks over to a book case against one wall. He selects a book on the shelf and pulls it out. The book case swings out revealing a hidden room. Sabian enters. There's a stone table in the middle of the room with a naked young woman chained to it. On the floor is carved a large pentagram, set within two concentric circles. Between the two circles are carved dozens of mystical runes and symbols of power. The woman struggles against her iron bonds._

Girl: Please, milord! Let me go! I won't tell anyone of what I've seen here, I promise!

_*Sabian silently walks over to the far side of the chamber, where a lone table sits against the wall. He removes his metal gauntlets, revealing gray, gnarled hands which end in wicked, sharp claws. He picks up an ornate dagger, the hilt designed to look like a she-demon, her bat-like wings spread wide forming the cross guard and her arms held up above her head holding a cruel looking flamberge designed blade. He turns back towards the girl and heads towards her.*_

Girl: I'll do whatever you want! Just please, please let me go!

*_Sabian stops at the head of the stone table. The girl looks up at him, desperation in her eyes. He looks down at her with cold detachment. He quickly brings the dagger to her throat. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to scream. Sabian cuts deeply, slicing through her corodid artery and jugular vein in one quick slash. No sound escapes her lips. Her life's blood pours out of her neck wound. The girl chokes and gurgles on her own blood as she attempts desperately to cling to life. The blood spurts up out of the neck wound with the expended air as she tries to breathe. Sabian stands back and watches as the blood empties into little reservoirs carved into the table. The blood flows along these reservoirs, down to the floor, filling the pentagram, the two concentric circles, and the mystical symbols between them. As the blood flows, Sabian chants in a strange tongue. When the last symbol on the floor is filled with blood, bolts of energy, like green lightning, leap from the five points of the star __and meet in the air in the center of the pentagram. The disembodied head of some horrid looking horned beast floats above the sacrificial table. It's green, like the energy still leaping up from the five points of the pentagram. Below the head, the light blue translucent spirit of the sacrificed girl sits up out of her slain body. She looks upon the beast above her with horror.*_

Demon: You have a lot of nerve summoning me, sorcerer!

Sabian: I seek your aid, oh mighty demon.

Demon: And what makes you think I would aid one such as yourself? We demons are not known for our generosity, or charity!

Sabian: I ask for no charity. Only a favor, for which you would be greatly rewarded. As a token of my good will, I have already provided you with a soul just for meeting with me.

Demon: (_Looks at the girl's spirit_)I see she is pure. Very well.I shall hear your request, wizard. But your promised reward had better be worth this inconvenience!

Sabian: I ask only for you to share your power with me. Give me the power I need to destroy this feeble king and queen, and make the kingdom of Couver my own!

Demon: And what, pray tell, do I get in return?

Sabian: (_Bows_) Whatever thy black heart desires.

Demon: My price is high, wizard!

Sabian: Name it!

Demon: I wish to walk the mortal realm! To rule over Mankind! To be flesh!

Sabian: How can I grant you this boon?

Demon: I will need to inhabit the body of a mortal. A sorcerer. One powerful enough to contain my raw infernal power.

Sabian: I know just the mortal. The royal princess, Ariel. She is just a child, but she has already shown the potential to become a powerful sorceress. Once she has matured, she will be a most excellent vassal for your unholiness.

Demon: Do not try to deceive me, wizard! Whatever I give you, I can take away just as easily!

Sabian: I swear, mighty demon, on the eve of her twenty first birthday Princess Ariel will be yours!

Demon: Then, wizard, I grant you your boon!

_*Twin beams of green light shoot forth from the demon's eyes. The beams strike Sabian in the eyes. He screams in agony, but cannot break away. The head lowers towards the table, where the spirit of the sacrificed girl is cowering next to her body. The twin beams of green energy continue to hold the wizard in place. When the demon's disembodied head touches the girl's spirit, the spirit and the demon disappear in a flash of green light, which knocks Sabian off his feet. He collapses onto the floor, unconscious. When he awakens some time later, he gets up and walks over to his private altar. Hanging on the wall is a mirror. In the dim candle light, he can see the price of his power. His eyes are glowing green with sorcery. The skin of his face is gray and lifeless. His teeth have all turned into predatory fangs. And despite all this, he smiles. He closes his eyes in concentration, and a moment later his face looks perfectly human once more. Sabian puts his metal gauntlets back on his deformed hands, and exits his summoning chamber.*_

**Act One: Scene Eleven**

_**Location: The Royal Throne Room Of King Lo & Queen Lee**_

_**Time: The Next Day**_

_*King Lo and Queen Lee are sitting at their thrones, discussing the previous days events. The wizard Sabian glides in and bows before the rulers with a facade of humility.*_

King Lo: Ah! Sabian! So good to see you! Have you had any luck in deciphering who sent last nights assassins?

Sabian: Plenty, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, it was all bad. Whoever this villain is, he has succeeded in evading my most powerful divinations. I'm afraid he may be more formidable than I had first suspected.

Queen Lee: Any thoughts on who this could be?

Sabian: There are plenty of powerful wizards throughout the known world, milady, who command such profane power. Gemini of Manhatt, for one. The Wizard Of A Thousand Eyes, Argoth of Vanou, one of the Seven Citadels Of Sorcery is another. I hear tell that the wizard Mindok is also obscenely powerful. He has ruled his lands since before my own parents were even born. It could easily be any of those, or it could easily be someone from so far away that even I have not heard of him.

King Lo: Damn! There's nothing worse than a cowardly enemy who refuses to face you with honor.

Queen Lee: We have already doubled the palace guard. We're also calling on our military reserves, just in case these attacks escalate.

Sabian: An excellent strategy, milady. And might I suggest also these.

_*Sabian reaches into his cloak and withdraws two glass vials filled with mysterious coloured liquid, one purple and one red. He hands the purple vial to King Lo and the red vial to Queen Lee.*_

King Lo: What are these?

Sabian: Magical elixirs. Drink these potions tonight before you go to bed, and no harm shall befall you while you sleep.

Queen Lee: Why are they different colours?

Sabian: The magic is attuned to the person it was meant for. If any other person drinks your potion, it would be fatal. So the magic enchants each potion so that it glows a different colour for each person, so that no one makes a fatal error when drinking it. Princess Ariel's, for example, is a light blue in colour.

Queen Lee: I see. You are most wise my friend.

Sabian: (_Bowing_) I live only to serve, Majesty. Now if you will excuse me, I believe it is time for your daughter's tutorial.

King Lo: Of course. Ariel is quite fond of you, you know.

Sabian: And I of her. I could not love her more if she were my own child.

King Lo: Which makes you the perfect body guard for her.

Sabian: (_Bowing again_) With your leave . . .

King Lo: Of course.

_*Sabian leaves the royal couple to their business and returns to his own 'duties'.*_

**Act I: Scene 12**

_**Location: The Royal Bed Chamber**_

_**Time: Later that night.**_

_*The king and queen are preparing for bed. They quickly quaff down the magical potions Sabian had given them. Both of them make a sour face at the taste of their elixirs.*_

Queen Lee: (_Looking distastefully as her vial_) Reminds me of when I was a child and my mother fed me caster oil whenever I was ill.

King Lo: Well, Sabian said the potions were powerful. Not tasty.

Queen Lee: (_Laughing_) I suppose that's true. (_Steps close to the king_) But I know of a way we can wash that horrid taste out of our mouths. (_She kisses her husband_)

King Lo: Now? With the guards just outside?

Queen Lee: Would you prefer I asked them to come in and watch? I never knew you were so adventurous.

King Lo: (_Grabbing his queen about the waist_) Leave them outside.

_*The king kisses his wife. They make their way over to their enormous bed, kissing each other and removing each others bed clothes as they do so. They collapse onto the bed, their naked bodies entangled in an intimate embrace. They writhe together in an intense bout of love making. Their bodies glisten with sweat in the moonlight. They climax simultaneously, and fall into a deep sleep while wrapped in a lover's embrace. As she sleeps, the queen thrashes about in the midst of a terrible nightmare. The king, meanwhile, sleeps most peacefully. __** ***_

**Act I: Scene 13**

_**Location: Inside the Queen's nightmare.**_

_* The queen is being held down by several men in black robes. Their faces are masked, obscuring their identities. Several more are holding the king down. Even with all his strength and martial skill, he cannot break free. She watches helplessly as one of these robed figures grabs her daughter and runs away with her. Another robed figure draws a flamberge bladed dagger and slashes the kings throat. She screams in denial. Then the one with the dagger comes towards her, ready to strike. *_

**Act I: Scene 14**

_**Location: The Royal Bed Chamber.**_

_* The Queen wakes up screaming. Her eyes are glowing bright red. The King, lying next to her, is sound asleep and oblivious to her screams. She grabs a dagger from her night stand and plunges it into the kings heart repeatedly. *_

**Act I: Scene 15**

_**Location: The hallway just outside the Royal Bed Chamber.**_

_* The wizard, Sabian, is walking down the hall when he hears the queen's screams. The two guards standing just outside the door try to get in to see what's wrong, but the door is locked. They fumble for the keys, unlock the door, then barge in with Sabian close behind. *_

**Act I: Scene 16**

_**Location: Inside The Royal Bed Chamber.**_

_* Sabian and the two guards come barging into the room. They see their queen kneeling naked on her bed, a bloody dagger in her hand, and the king lying dead next to her. *_

Guard #1: Your Highness! What happened?

Guard #2: What have you done?

Sabian: She's done nothing!

_* Both guards turn and look at the wizard. Sabian's eyes glow an eery green. The guards' own eyes begin to glow, and their faces become slack and emotionless. *_

Sabian: Assassins have found their way into the Royal Bed Chamber and killed the king. The queen fought them off. Sound the alarm, and search for the intruders. I shall stay with the queen.

_* Sabian's eyes stop glowing, as do the guards'. When they are no longer hypnotized, their emotionless expressions are replaced by those of fear and anger. *_

Guard #!: Assassins have found their way into the Royal Bed Chamber!

Guard #2: Sound the alarm!

Guard #1: Sorcerer! Can you stay with the queen and keep her safe while we search for the intruder?

Sabian: Of course! Go! Find the fiends who murdered our beloved king! And check in on the princess while you're at it! She must be kept safe from harm!

Guard #2: We'll send a company to her room right away!

* _The guards leave the Royal Bed Chamber. Sabian walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. The queen buries her face in Sabian's shoulder and cries. *_

Queen Lee: Whatever am I going to do?

Sabian: Continue to rule in your husband's stead.

Queen Lee: How can I? I killed him. By our laws, my life is forfeit.

Sabian: Look at me.

_* The queen looks into Sabian's eyes. Once more they're glowing green. Her eyes, too, glow green*_

Sabian: You did not kill your king. You woke up and found him dead. The assassin is still at large.

_* Sabian's eyes stop glowing, as does the queen's. *_

Sabian: Did you get a look at the killer?

Queen Lee: No. He was gone when I awoke. I was having a terrible nightmare that we were being killed. Then I woke up, and it was all too true. How could this have happened? Why did your potions of protection not work?

Sabian: The wizard who sent the assassins after you must have given them magic powerful enough to render my elixirs useless. I am so very sorry. I should have anticipated that.

Queen Lee: It is not your fault, my friend. You did what you could. No one could ask for more.

Sabian: I just wish that it were enough.

Queen Lee: As do I. Now I think I should put some clothes on. It wouldn't be right for people to see us together like this.

Sabian: Of course, Majesty.

**Act I: Scene 17**

_**Location: The Royal Cemetery**_

_* The elite royal guard are carrying the king's body to his tomb. Queen Lee stands by and watches the procession, with young Princess Ariel and the royal sorcerer, Sabian, by her side. She is surrounded by her royal soldiers. Her subjects come out by the hundreds to pay final tribute to their king. Mournful music is played as they seal the body into its final resting place. Sabian takes the queen by the shoulder and gently leads her away. *_

**Act I: Scene 18**

_**Location: The Royal Courtyard**_

_**Time: One Year Later**_

_* Sabian and Queen Lee are married in a grand ceremony. The entire kingdom comes out to bear witness to the royal couple's union. The wizard Sabian is now officially, the King of Couver. Sabian and Queen Lee retire to their bedchamber. Slowly, sensually, they undress each other. Queen Lee lies naked upon her bed and extends her arms out to her new husband. Sabian accepts her invitation. They kiss. They suck on each others nipples. They perform oral sex on each other. They make love in a variety of positions. At random moments throughout their lovemaking, Sabian's eyes flash with a green glow. Seconds later, Queen Lee's eyes flash with a similar green glow. Each time this happens, Sabian's magical glamor, which hides his deformities, begins to disappear. He looks less and less human every minute that they're making love, and Queen Lee never even notices. Eventually they lie together on their bed, sweaty and exhausted, entangled in a lover's embrace, Sabian's disguise completely gone, and Queen Lee completely under his thrall. *_


	4. Act I: Part 3

**Act I: Scene 20**

_**Location: The mountains of British Columbia**_

_**Time: Four years later.**_

_*A barbarian youth of about 15 years with long blonde hair is sitting on a log, while an older barbarian with similarly coloured hair stands, leaning casually against a nearby tree. *_

Chief Borgarr: Again.

Thundarr: (_Makes what sounds like animal noises)._

Chief Borgarr: Good! Again!

Thundarr: (_Makes the animal noises again, exactly the same as before)_

Chief Borgarr: Good! Again!

Thundarr: (_Sighs, then makes the exact same animal noises)_

Chief Borgarr: Good! One more time!

Thundarr: (Standing up in frustration) Lords Of Light, Father! We're wasting our time with this!

Chief Borgarr: What?

Thundarr: We're wasting our time! Why do we have to learn to speak mok? We never really use it, anyway! Whenever we trade with Chief Ogrot's people, they speak to us in mok and we reply in human!

_* Chief Borgarr sighs, then walks over to the log where young Thundarr was sitting.*_

Chief Borgarr:Sit down, Thundarr. It seams I have other lessons to teach you today, son.

* _Thundarr walks over and sits next to his father. *_

Chief Borgarr: How much do you know about our relations with Chief Ogrot and his moks?

Thundarr: They were once our enemies, and now they're our friends.

Chief Borgarr: Yes, they were our enemies for many years. Since my grandfather was a very young man. Before that we were friends.

Thundarr: We were?

Chief Borgarr: Aye. We traded goods with them back then, just as we do now. But then something terrible happened to change all that.

Thundarr: What happened?

Chief Borgarr: Your great grandfather was selling good quality weapons. A young mok came up to him and said (_makes animal noises_), "How much do you want for your spear?" But what your great grandfather _thought_ he heard was (_makes more animal noises, almost identical to the last ones, but very slightly different_), "How much do you want for your sister?"

Thundarr: Really?

Chief Borgarr: Really. If your great grandfather were an only child, he may have realized the mistake for what it was and had a good laugh. But he had a little sister who he was very protective of. And he got angry.

Thundarr: So what did he do?

Chief Borgarr: He took out his spear and ran the mok through, piercing his heart. Unfortunately, that young mok was their chieftain's son. That incident sparked a war that lasted until I was about your age. It nearly destroyed both our tribes. That is why you must practice speaking the mok tongue until you are as fluent as they are. If you can't speak it, you can't understand it. And when you're a chieftain, a misunderstanding can be disastrous Understand?

Thundarr: Aye, Father.

Chief Borgarr: Good.

* _An attractive, older, blonde haired woman comes up behind the two barbarians. She too is dressed in the furs of a primitive._ *

Queen Sinda: I thought I'd find you two here.

Chief Borgarr: We were just working on Thundarr's mastery of the mok tongue.

Queen Sinda: You had better hurry up then. Chief Ogrot and his tribe have just arrived for the trade fair.

Thundarr: Is Ookla here?

Queen Sinda: Yes. Chief Ogrot brought his son with him. And his queen as well, if you want to know.

Thundarr: (_To Borgarr_) Can I go see him?

Chief Borgarr: I suppose your mok lessons can wait for another day. After all, it wouldn't do to keep our guests waiting.

* _Thundarr runs off to go meet his friend. Chief Borgarr puts his arm around his wife's shoulders as they watch their son run to their village. *_

Chief Borgarr: He will make a fine chieftain some day.

Queen Sinda: Like his father.

Chief Borgarr: Better. He might grow to become my equal physically. But it's your wisdom that will make him a good king.

Queen Sinda: You don't give yourself enough credit. You're wiser than you know.

Chief Borgarr: Oh?

Queen Sinda: You married me, didn't you?

Chief Borgarr: (_Laughing_) I suppose you're right! Come! It would be a bad example for our future Chieftain if our clan's current rulers were late in greeting our guests.

**Act I: Scene 21**

_**Location: Thundarr's Village**_

_* The moks of Chief Ogrot's tribe and the barbarians of Chief Borgarr's tribe greet each other warmly. Thundarr runs up and embraces a young mok, not much bigger than he is. The barbarians have set up many wares for their mok neighbors to barter for. The moks are carrying many bundles of their own goods for trade. It is a very joyous reunion. *_

Chief Borgarr: Ogrot, you old tomcat! It's good to see you!

( [_Translated From The Mok Tongue] _)

Chief Ogrot: [ Borgarr, you hairless ape! It's been too long! ]

Chief Borgarr: You remember my wife, Sinda?

Chief Ogrot: [ Of course! How could I forget a female who has such low standards in a mate? ]

Queen Sinda: Flatterer.

Chief Borgarr: And where are your wives, old friend?

Chief Ogrot: [ Overseeing the unpacking of our trade goods, as they should be. ]

Chief Borgarr: (_Laughing_) Come! Join us in a mug of mead!

Chief Ogrot: [ As if you had to ask. ]

_* Chief Borgarr leads the way to his hut, with Sinda and Ogrot in tow.*_

**Act I: Scene 22**

_**Location: Elsewhere in the village.**_

_*** **Thundarr and Ookla are enjoying themselves with several other youths from both tribes. They are all laughing and joking.*_

Thundarr: Father has been drilling me on the mok tongue like crazy lately.

Young Barbarian #1: Aye. Mine too.

Ookla: [ You guys have it easy. At least you can imitate our language. We have to try to learn to understand your tongue without speaking it. ]

Thundarr: I never thought of that before.

Young Mok #1: (_Begins sniffing the air, looking around_)

Young Barbarian #2: What is it?

Young Mok #1: [ I smell something. ]

Young Mok #2: (_Sniffing_) [ Me too. ]

Thundarr: What? What do you smell?

Ookla: [ Something is coming. ]

_* One of the moks is struck down by a jolt of electrical energy, like a bolt of lightning. He collapses to the ground, twitching. Out of the wilderness come several humanoid mutants. They have the noses and tusks of swine, with cloven hands of two large fingers and opposing thumbs. Some of them are carrying energy rifles, while others carry nets and ropes. Still others carry more lethal weapons, like spears and axes. *_

Thundarr: Mutants!

Barbarian #1: Slavers!

_* The youngsters turn and flee towards the trade fair to warn the adults. One of the young barbarians gets shot in the back by the stun blast of an energy rifle. He drops to the ground and twitches as he loses all control of his muscles. Before they can raise the alarm, the entire village is under siege by pig-mutant slavers. The pig mutants have with them several robot soldiers, also armed with energy rifles. Coming up over the tree tops are several slave ships, hovering in the air like metal balloons. The barbarians and the moks scramble to form a defense. The mutants and the robots blast them with their energy weapons. When the barbarians and moks fall twitching to the ground, mutants run up close and bind them in nets and heavy ropes. *_

**Act I: Scene 23**

_* Chief Borgarr comes running out of his hut with Queen Sinda and Chief Ogrot close behind. Borgarr holds a great two handed battle ax, while his wife carries a spear. Chief Ogrot only has his claws and teeth, for he came to the trade fair unarmed. As a robot soldier gets too close, he proves that's all he needs as he takes its head off with one mighty swing.*_

Chief Borgarr: Chief Ogrot! Rally your people! We will organize a unified defense!

Chief Ogrot: [ These mutant swine will come to regret this day! ]

*_ The mok chieftain runs off to get control of his panicked tribe.*_

Queen Sinda: (_To Borgarr_) What about Thundarr?

Chief Borgarr: He's a smart boy! He'll find his way to us!

_* With their chieftains there to lead them, the tide of the battle begins to turn. The slave barges hovering overhead then join in the battle. Robot reinforcements are deployed, and the ships energy weapons open fire. Laser cannons blast the simple huts into cinders. Defensive groups of moks and barbarians scatter as laser blasts fire into their midst. Armed barbarians try to fight back, but are either stunned by energy rifles, or cut down with the spears, swords, and axes of their mutant attackers. Chief Borgarr cuts down pig-mutant and battle-bot with every swipe of his ax. Queen Sinda whirls her spear about in an impressive display of skill, running pig-mutants through and decapitating battle-bots.*_

**Act I: Scene 24**

_* Chief Ogrot tears into the attackers with his claws, pulling battle-bots apart with his bare hands. As he grabs a battle-bot and lifts it over his head to throw it, a pig-mutant slips in from the blind side and stabs the mok through the heart with a steel trident. The mok chieftain drops the battle-bot to the ground and reaches for the mutant. Even with his long arms, he cannot reach the entire length of the trident shaft. His arms go limp as the mok's life slips away. Before the pig-mutant could even pull the trident out of Chief Ogrot's heart, he is tackled to the ground by young Ookla. The young mok clamps his teeth into the pig-mutant's throat and rips it out. He howls in rage and sorrow as he kneels next to his father's body. Then an energy blast stuns the young mok as a battle-bot shoots him with its energy weapon. Two more pig mutants come up to Ookla's unconscious body preparing to wrap him up in heavy nets and ropes. The mutant with the net is tackled from behind by Thundarr, who then slits his throat with a steel hunting knife. The other pig-mutant drops his rope and draws his sword, only to take a spear through the heart. _

_Thundarr turns to see who saved him. It was his mother, Queen Sinda. Just as he waves his thanks to her, another pig-mutant comes up behind her and runs her through with his own spear. *_

Thundarr: NO!

_* Thundarr throws his hunting knife at the pig-mutant, burying the blade deep into the creature's throat. He runs towards his mother's body as she collapses onto the ground. He kneels next to her and cradles her head in his lap.*_

Queen Sinda: Thundarr . . . Live . . . free.

* _Then the barbarian queen dies in her son's arms. Thundarr looks around the village. He sees his fellow tribesmen and their mok allies fighting a fierce but losing battle. He sees his father standing tall amongst the slain and dismembered bodies of their attackers. Then Chief Borgarr is incinerated by the laser cannon of one of the war ships. A battle-bot shoots Thundarr with an energy blast, rendering him unconscious. Then the screen goes black.*_

**Act I: Scene 25**

_**Location: Inside one of the slave barges.**_

_* Thundarr awakens to find himself locked inside a cage. His wrists and ankles are bound with heavy shackles. He looks about. POV changes to show that many of both tribes are also captured. Most of those taken are women and children. They too are bound and caged.*_

**Act I: Scene 26**

_**Location: The Royal Courtyard of King Sabian of Couver**_

_* The surviving members of Thundarr's and Ookla's tribes are led into the courtyard. King Sabian, Queen Lee, and Princess Ariel are standing on the balcony watching the procession. Ariel is now about 12 years old and very pretty. Sabian is wearing metal gauntlets and a helmet to hide his wizardly deformities. Queen Lee is a hollow shell of her former self, now with a vacant far away look in her eyes. The leader of the slavers approaches the Royal Family and bows respectfully.*_

Pig-Mutant Leader: New acquisitions, Milord.

Sabian: Very good. Put them to work. Send the adult moks to the arena. The children can be used for heavy labour. The women can serve me in . . . other ways

_* Thundarr glares up at Sabian and the Pig-Mutant. His eyes lock with Princess Ariel's. She looks at him with a mixture of sorrow and compassion. Thundarr's expression softens. He is surprised by her lack of blood lust and her beauty. A mutant slaver comes up behind Thundarr and whips him with a leather flogger.*_

Slaver: Eyes down slave!

_* Ariel cringes at the sight of Thundarr's treatment. King Sabian and Queen Lee turn and enter the palace. Princess Ariel lingers a moment longer. She and Thundarr share one last look before she turns to follow. *_

**Act I: Scene 27**

_**Musical Montage: **A collection of scenes showing Thundarr and Ookla growing up over the next 8 years. The heavy labour they're forced to perform, and the severe beatings they receive as punishment for disobedience, or lack of productivity. These are intermingled with scenes of Princess Ariel growing up to become a beautiful young woman and developing great skills in controlling her magic. Now Thundarr and Ookla are full grown, and their years of hard labour have developed their bodies into powerful physiques of great strength. _


	5. Act II: Part 1

**Act II: Scene 28**

**Location: Ruins of Downtown Vancouver**

_* A line of slaves are hauling ancient wreckage down a broken Vancouver street. Pig-mutant slave masters crack their whips at the struggling humans and moks. Ookla is carrying the rusted shell of an ancient Volkswagon on his back. Thundarr is several feet behind his friend, pushing the wreckage of an old Ford pick up truck. Ookla steps into a pot hole and trips, dropping the Volkswagon as he falls on his face. A pig-mutant strikes Ookla repeatedly with his whip. *_

Pig-Mutant: Clumsy mok!

_The pig-mutant continues to whip Ookla. As the pig-mutant raises his whip another time, Thundarr tackles him to the ground._

Pig-Mutant: How dare you interfere, slave!

Thundarr: We are tired. We need rest! Food! Water!

Pig-Mutant: This is what slaves get, human!

_* The pig mutant presses a button on a devise built into his belt buckle. Lights flash on the devise as well as on the cuffs of Thundarr's manacles. Ribbons of electricity run up and down Thundarr's arms and around his body. The barbarian screams in agony as he drops to his knees. The pig-mutant gets back to his feet, and raises his whip. Before he can bring it down, Ookla grabs the slave driver by the ankle and slams him face first into the ancient pavement. He then stands up to his full height and slams the slave driver's face repeatedly into the pavement, until there is nothing left but a bloody smear. Ookla reaches down and crushes the torture devise with his mighty paw, then helps Thundarr to his feet. *_

Thundarr: Thank you, old friend.

**Act II: Scene 29**

_* Mutant slavers run to attack Thundarr and Ookla. Thundarr pulls against the chain of his manacles, straining his muscles. The chain creaks as the links bend and twist. Suddenly the chain snaps, freeing the barbarian's arms. Ookla pulls on his own chains, which break with ease. The slavers attempt to subdue the two rebelling slaves with their whips. Now unchained, Thundarr and Ookla fight back. The slavers are ill prepared for the ferocity of the barbarian and the mok's assault. _

_A pig-mutant tries to whip Ookla, his leather cord wrapping around the mok's forearm. Ookla pulls the mutant into arms reach and rips the hog's throat out with his claws. *_

**Act II: Scene 30**

_* Thundarr leaps at another pig-mutant and tackles it to the ground. Thundarr wraps his arms around its head and twists, snapping its neck. Another pig-mutant tries whipping Thundarr, wrapping the cord around his neck. The mutant pulls on the whip, reeling the barbarian in like a fish. Thundarr leaps up in the air, striking out with both feet, driving both of his heels into its pig nose with a loud 'crack'. The two of them collapse in a heap, and Thundarr grabs a broken piece of pavement and uses it to smash the mutant's face in. *_

**Act II: Scene 31**

_* Two pig-mutants attack Ookla at once. Ookla swats one of them away like it were an insect, then grabs the other and lifts it over his head and brings it down onto his knee, practically breaking it in half. The other mutant gets to its knees, only to have Ookla grab it by the head and squeeze. The mutant squeals like its primitive ancestors, until its skull collapses in a shower of blood. A pig-mutant tries to sneak up on Ookla from behind, but Thundarr tackles it to the ground. He wraps one of the whips around the mutant's neck and pulls, garotting the slaver. The two friends stand back to back ready for another wave of mutants when they're both struck down by multiple electric jolts. They lie on the ground quivering as several thousand volts of electricity pass through their bodies. *_

_Fade to black._

**Act II: Scene 32**

_* Thundarr and Ookla awaken in the dungeons. They're locked in separate cells, their arms chained to the walls with heavy steel links. Outside their cells stands Sabian, wearing a horned helmet to hide his disfigured face. His eyes, hidden behind the visor, glow an eery green. Accompanying the wizard are his wife, Queen Lee, and his step-daughter Princess Ariel. The Queen's face is expressionless, as though she's lost in a trance. Ariel's expression is one of sorrow, for it pains her to see people treated so poorly. *_

Sabian: So you're finally awake.

_* Thundarr just glares at the wizard. *_

Sabian: You've caused me some problems. The other slaves have been bouncing off the walls at the news of your little mutiny. Well, if you like to fight so much, then I'll give you one. Tomorrow afternoon, you and the mok shall fight each other . . . to the death!

_* Sabian turns and leaves the slaves to ponder their last hours, his wife and step-daughter close behind. Princess Ariel pauses at the door and looks back at Thundarr apologetically, then follows her step-father out of the dungeons. *_

**Act II: Scene 33**

**Location: Ruins of BC Place Stadium**

_* The ancient seats of what was once BC Place Stadium are filled with King Sabian's subjects. Human peasants, mutant soldiers, and visiting wizards are all buzzing with anticipation over the day's events. Sabian sits in what was once the V.I.P. booth with his wife and step-daughter. Sabian steps up to the balcony and shoots a magical burst into the air as a signal for silence. The gathered audience settles down and looks to their Lord, to hear what he has to say. In a magically enhanced voice, the wizard addresses his audience. *_

Sabian: My loyal subjects! Friends! Allies! Neighbors! Today, we have a special treat for you! Yesterday, two of my slaves tried to incite a rebellion! They killed several of my mutant guards! Now they must pay the penalty! Today, they will fight each other! Right here! For you! To The Death!

_* The crowd erupts in cheers! Sabian waits for them to quiet down before continuing. *_

**Act II: Scene 34**

Sabian: Introducing first, the so called brains of this little uprising, the barbarian . . . Thundarr!

_* A set of heavy metal doors open up and out steps Thundarr. He's wearing his fur boots, fur loincloth, and fur vest. Strapped to his left arm is a heavy metal shield, and he's carrying a large battle ax in his right hand. He looks up at the audience with disdain, and glares at Sabian with pure loathing. He walks towards the center of the arena to the boos and cheers of the crowd. When the crowd quiets down, Sabian continues.*_

**Act II: Scene 35**

Sabian: And now! Thundarr's accomplice! Ookla The Mok!

_* Another set of heavy steel doors open up on the opposite side of the arena. Out steps Ookla into the spotlight. He is wearing a simple black fur loincloth and a pair of matching black fur boots. In his clawed hands is a huge spiked mace. The crowd cheers and jeers at the mok as he walks towards his life long friend. They stand within arms reach of one another, looking into one another's eyes. They turn their heads, taking in the sights and the sounds of the screaming audience. *_

**Act II: Scene 36**

Sabian: Now! Mok! Barbarian! Fight for your redemption!

_* Sabian points his finger into the air and fires a magical blast into the sky, which explodes like a fireworks display. Thundarr raises his ax and shield in a ready position. Ookla raises his spiked mace in both hands. The crowd is on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Then Thundarr casts aside his weapons and holds his arms out wide in an open invitation for Ookla to flatten him. Ookla throws his mace aside and moves to stand beside his friend. The crowd erupts into a chorus of boos. They throw garbage down at the two friends. *_

Sabian: Fight!

_* Thundarr and Ookla continue to stand in defiance of the wizard. *_

Sabian: I said fight, damn you!

_* Thundarr and Ookla continue their silent defiance.*_

**Act II: Scene 37**

Sabian: If you will not fight . . . then you shall die. Guards! Take them! They shall be executed at dawn!

_* The large steel doors at both ends of the arena open up and out step several robot guards carrying taze rifles. Ookla snatches up his mace and hurls it at the guards, the massive spiked ball tumbles head over handle at the robots. The guards are too slow to escape the weapon and many are smashed to pieces. Thundarr grabs up his ax and shield and steps between his friend and the guards from the far side of the arena. Many of them fire their taze rifles simultaneously, which Thundarr deflects with the wooden shield. Had the shield been metal, the barbarian would be lying on the ground a quivering mess. Wood is not as good of a conductor, however, and Thundarr is able to grit his teeth and bear it. *_

**Act II: Scene 38**

_* Ookla leaps over his friend's head just as the tazer blasts hit the shield and comes crashing down upon the robots. Several of them get crushed under foot. Ookla scoops up several that are within arms reach and squeezes them in a great bear hug. The robots crumple up like empty beer cans. Ookla lets them drop and grabs two more robots by their heads, slamming the robots together with enough force to shatter them completely. *_

**Act II: Scene 39**

_* Thundarr runs over to the robots on the other side of the arena, snatching up his ax along the way. He deftly dodges whatever tazer blasts come his way, and blocks any that get too close with his shield. Once he gets within striking distance, Thundarr starts hacking down the robot guards. He cleaves one robot's head from its shoulders, shield punches another one onto its back, severs the leg of another robot, then drives the ax into the chest of the one that was shield punched, all in a span of seconds. Thundarr looks over to see how Ookla is doing. The mok has grabbed a robot guard by the ankles and is using it as a club to bash the other robots with. Several robot guards finally manage to hit Ookla with multiple simultaneous tazer blasts. *_

**Act II Scene 40**

Thundarr: Ookla!

_* Thundarr watches Ookla collapse. He charges across the arena towards his friend. He smashes several robot guards with his ax as he runs by. Thundarr is stopped half way across the arena floor as he is shot in the back with several tazer rifles. He takes a couple more unsteady steps forward as he is hit by several more tazer blasts from in front. This time he collapses, twitching on the arena floor.*_

**Act II: Scene 41**

**Location: The Royal Balcony of The BC Place Stadium**

Ariel: Looks like some of your subjects still have some spirit after all, Step-Father.

_* Sabian glares at the princess. *_

Sabian: Their spirits will be broken soon enough, my dear. At dawn, these two shall bother me no more.

_* Sabian turns with a flourish and storms out of the balcony. Queen Lee follows her husband, her face an emotionless mask. Princess Ariel stays behind and watches as the robot and mutant guards pick up the barbarian and the mok and carry them away. Once they have left the arena, she turns and follows her family.*_

**Act II: Scene 42**

**Location: The Royal Palace, Sabian's bedroom**

_* Sabian is in his bedroom. He removes his metal gauntlets and horned helmet, revealing his deformed features. He stares into his wall mirror, his eyes glowing an eery green. The mirror too begins to glow green, revealing the image of the horned demon who gave Sabian his power boost.*_

Sabian: My Lord.

Demon: Is everything prepared for my arrival?

Sabian: Aye, My Lord. My step daughter's twenty first birthday fast approaches. On that day, you shall have your reward, and my rule over the land shall be absolute.

Demon: And what resistance shall we encounter?

Sabian: Virtually none. Ariel's magic is strong, but she is inexperienced and not knowledgeable in the ways of demonology. She will fight you, but she will lose. Her mother's will has been completely broken. She will be unable to aide the princess in any way.

Demon: What of others who may interfere?

Sabian: The old king's royal guards are all banished or dead. Even if those who are left were to attack the palace during the ritual, they would be too badly outnumbered by my mutants and battle droids to be any real threat.

Demon: Are you sure?

Sabian: Of course, My Lord. Besides, in order to disrupt the ritual, they would have to know of the ritual's existence in the first place. And the only one's with that knowledge are you and me. And I know I haven't told anyone of our plans.

Demon: Very good. You have done well, Sabian. I am very pleased.

Sabian: Thank you, My Lord.

**Act II: Scene 43**

_* The image of the demon vanishes as the mirror grows dim. Sabian turns around to see Queen Lee, standing emotionless by their bed. Sabian removes his cape from his shoulders as he strides across the room towards her. He takes her by the shoulders and slips the shoulder straps of her gown down her arms. Her silk gown slides down her body leaving her standing naked before her husband. Sabian undoes his kilt and lets it fall about his ankles as he kisses his queen. The two of them collapse onto the giant canopied bed together, entwined in a lover's embrace.* _

**Act II: Scene 44**

**Location: In the hall just outside the Royal Bedchamber door.**

_*****Princess Ariel covers her mouth to muffle the gasp of disbelief at what she just heard. She looks around with a look of sheer panic, then runs down the hall.*_

**Act II: Scene 45**

**Location: The City Dungeons**

_* Two pig-mutants are sitting next to a heavy steel door. They are both armed with crossbows and axes. One of them has a ring of keys on his belt. Princess Ariel approaches them wearing a light blue halter dress with gold trim and golden slippers. Both mutants stand to attention at her approach. *_

Ariel: I wish to speak with the condemned prisoners.

Guard #1: Sorry, Ma'am. But Sabian gave strict orders that no one was to see them before the execution.

Ariel: I am Princess Ariel! This is My kingdom! My city! And My dungeons! You will do as you are told or suffer my wrath!

Guard #2: With all due respect, Ma'am. But we fear Sabian's wrath a hell of a lot more than we do yours.

Ariel: You're going to regret that decision.

Guard #1: You sound awful sure of yourself.

**Act II: Scene 46**

**Location: The other side of the Dungeon Door.**

_* The dungeon door explodes inward, the bodies of the two guards lying crumpled on top of the twisted metal and shattered stone. Princess Ariel steps over their bodies, her hands glowing with golden energy. She bends over and takes the ring of keys from the slain guard's belt. *_

Ariel: I am.

_* Princess Ariel starts unlocking all the cell doors in the dungeon. When she gets to the end of the hall she looks behind her and sees that the slaves have taken the dropped weapons of the slain guards, as well as anything else they could use as an improvised weapon. She takes one of the prisoners by the shoulder. *_

Ariel: Can you free the rest of the slaves?

Slave: Aye, Ma'am.

_* She hands the slave the keys to the dungeon. * _

Ariel: The slaves who are to be executed come dawn. Where are they?

Slave: Lower level, Ma'am. At the very end of the corridor.

Ariel: Thank you! Free as many as you can, then make your escape. And may The Lords Of Light be with you.

Slave: And with you.

_* The slave continues using the dungeon keys to unlock the cell doors as Princess Ariel runs off to find Thundarr and Ookla.*_

**Act II: Scene 47**

**Location: The lower levels of the city dungeons. Inside Thundarr's and Ookla's cell.**

_* Thundarr is heavily shackled to the stone wall, as is Ookla. His long blonde hair is matted with sweat as he hangs his head in exhaustion. A loud crash out in the hall causes him to stir. He lifts his head and looks at the heavy steel door to his cell. The cell door heats up, glowing a cherry red, then falls in off its hinges as it's melted down. In steps Princess Ariel, who runs over to Thundarr. *_

Ariel: Are you two okay?

Thundarr: What are you doing here?

Ariel: I've come to rescue you.

Thundarr: You? The wizard's daughter?

Ariel: _Step _daughter. He took control of my kingdom by murdering my father and marrying my mother. I have no more love for him than you do.

Thundarr: So why turn on him now?

Ariel: If you must know, I've just learned that he's promised to sacrifice me to a demon lord. I'd really rather not be around for that. Now I have the power to get you two out of here, but I've never been outside my city's walls. You're from The Wild Country. You can help me to survive once we escape.

Ookla: She has my vote.

Thundarr: Okay, princess. What's your plan?

Ariel: First, this . . .

_* Princess Ariel holds up her hands and beams of golden energy burst forth from her palms, striking the manacles of Thundarr and Ookla, causing them to pop open.*_

Ariel: And now, this . . .

_* Princess Ariel clasps her palms together and points her two index fingers at the tiny barred window up high in the wall. A ray of golden energy shoots forth from her fingers and blasts the window, making a hole large enough for even Ookla to crawl through. She turns to Thundarr with a smug look on her face. *_

Thundarr: Wouldn't the front door have been easier?

Ariel: Not really. The guards have likely been alerted to the breakout by now. They're probably fighting with the other escapees as we speak. We'll have to fight for every step that way.

Thundarr: But what about the other slaves?

Ariel: Hopefully some of them will make it out. And most of those who don't will probably survive. Either way, they'll have served their purpose.

Thundarr: A diversion? They're just fodder for our escape?

Ariel: As distasteful as it is, yes. And the longer we stand here arguing about it, the less of a head start their sacrifice will afford us.

_* Princess Ariel uses her magic to create a ramp of mystical energy leading up to the hole in the wall. She runs up the ramp, leaving the barbarian and the mok with their moral dilemma. *_

Thundarr: I don't like this, Ookla.

Ookla: Neither do I. But she does have a point.

Thundarr: I know. That's what's bothering me.

Ariel: Are you two coming, or what?

Thundarr: Come, Old Friend. We can find a way to free the other slaves later.

Ookla: After you, Old Friend.

_* Thundarr and Ookla follow Princess Ariel up the magic ramp. *_

**Act II: Scene 48**

**Location: The grounds outside the dungeons.**

_* Ariel dismisses the ramp with a wave of her hand.*_

Thundarr: Where to now?

Ariel: The stables. Come on!

_* Princess Ariel runs off, and Thundarr and Ookla follow close behind. *_

**Act II: Scene 49**

**Location: Inside the Royal Stables.**

_* The stable doors open up and Ariel leads Thundarr and Ookla inside. They quickly close the doors behind them. *_

Ariel: Come on! Let's get some horses and get out of here!

Ookla: What about me?

Thundarr: Ookla's right. Moks are too big to ride horses.

Ariel: We have some equarts for heavy lifting. One of them should be able to carry him.

Ookla: Good thinking! I'll go find one!

_* Ookla runs off, opening stalls looking for an equart. *_

**Act II: Scene 50**

_* Princess Ariel goes straight to a stall with Chestnut engraved on the brass name plate. She opens the stall and enters. She finds a chestnut brown mare with black mane and tail. She slips a bridle over the mare's head and leads it out of the stall. *_

**Act II: Scene 51**

Ariel: Hey there Chestnut. Hey girl. You ready to go for a ride?

_* She mounts the mare bareback. Just then Ookla joins her mounted on a large yellow reptilian creature. *_

Ariel: I see you've found yourself an equart. It looks like you and Comet are getting along well.

Ookla: He's a fine equart. I'm sure he will keep up with the horses with ease.

**Act II: Scene 52**

_* Thundarr backs out of one of the stalls, dragging a spirited white stallion out with him. The horse kicks and nays, thrashes its head from side to side, and tries to rear up on the barbarian. *_

Ariel: Thundarr, you should find a different horse for your mount. That's Lightning. He's never been successfully broken. No one can ride him, he's too wild.

_* Lightning continues to struggle against Thundarr's reigns. Thundarr wraps the leather straps around his left forearm several times and holds on tight. He then balls his right hand up in a fist, hauls off and punches Lightning in the jaw with a heavy roundhouse punch. The white stallion staggers sideways into the barn wall, then staggers back into the middle of the barn. The horse gives no objections as Thundarr mounts it. He reigns it in up next to Ariel and Ookla. *_

Ariel: Well I'll be damned.

Thundarr: You just gotta show them who's boss.

Ookla: So what's next?

Thundarr: Good question, Old Friend. Where to now?

Ariel: Now we stampede the rest of the horses and ride like Hell for as long and as hard as we can to put as much distance between us and my stepfather as is humanly possible.

Ookla: Sounds good to me!

**Act II: Scene 53**

_* As Thundarr and Ookla push open the doors to the stables, Princess Ariel raises her hands above her head. Her hands glow a bright golden colour. Then the sliding bolts holding the horses stalls shut glow an identical golden colour. The bolts all fall off the doors and the stalls swing open. The horses and equarts all exit their stalls and head towards the open stable doors. Ariel fires a magical blast over the beasts heads, startling them and causing a stampede. *_

Thundarr: Ariel! Ookla! Riiide!

**Act II: Scene 54**

_* The three of them ride off with the stampeding herd. Then they break away from the herd and ride towards the city gates. As they approach the gates, pig-mutant guards work quickly to try and shut the gates before they can get there. *_

Ookla: They're closing the gates!

Thundarr: I see them!

Ariel: You see what?

Thundarr: The guards are closing the gates!

Ariel: Not if I can help it!

**Act II: Scene 55**

_* Princess Ariel rides her mare up ahead of her two companions. She raises her hands over her head once again as she rides her mare towards the closing gates. A blast of magical energy shoots forth and throws the gates back open, hurling the guards through the air. A pig-mutant runs forth, broadsword drawn, to try and stop the three escapees. Ariel's mare, Chestnut, checks the guard so hard he spins around and winds up facing the wrong way. Then Thundarr rides by on Lightning, plucking the broadsword from the guard's hand and checking him face down into the dirt. The pig-mutant immediately stands back up, only to have Ookla bop him on the head as he rides by on his equart, Comet. The force of the blow drives the pig-mutant's helmet down over his eyes, blinding him. The guard sits helplessly in the dirt, trying to pry the helmet from his head, as the three companions ride off into the distance.*_


	6. Act II: Part 2

**Act II: Scene 56**

**Location: The Royal Bedroom**

_* King Sabian is having sex with his wife. The queen's face is quite expressionless, like that of an old whore who has long given up on faking enthusiasm for her clients. The wizard thrusts his pelvis into hers without a care. One of his mutant guards bursts into the room unannounced. *_

Pig-Mutant: My Lord!

Sabian: (_Not pausing in his 'love making') _Can't you wait a moment? Don't you see I'm busy?

Pig-Mutant: My apologies, My Lord! But there is an emergency!

Sabian: (_Still not stopping) _Well? What is it?

Pig-Mutant: A jailbreak in the dungeons! The slaves are all fleeing!

Sabian: (_Continuing to have sex with his wife_) So? Recapture them!

Pig-Mutant: The problem is, they're all gladiators and rebels! They're far tougher than your average slave. They've been fighting past whatever guards try and stop them!

Sabian: (_Not stopping) _Then send more guards! Do I have to think of everything?

Pig-Mutant: They've scattered, Sir! In order to round them all up, we'll have to go mounted!

Sabian: (_Still not stopping_) Then mount up!

Pig-Mutant: That's the problem, My Lord. They've managed to scatter the horses. By the time we manage to round them up, the escaping slaves will be long gone.

Sabian: (_Still humping his wife_) Clever. Who orchestrated this little coup?

Pig-Mutant: It was Princess Ariel, sir.

Sabian: What? (He finally stops having sex with his wife. He gets off of her and stands before the mutant) Where is she?

Pig-Mutant: We don't know, My Lord. She escaped on horseback with those two slaves who were scheduled to be executed. The barbarian and the mok.

Sabian: Get after her! Find her! Whatever the cost! Bring her back to me alive and unspoiled!

Pig-Mutant: But the horses are-

Sabian: Round up the horses and get after them!

Pig-Mutant: What about the other escaping slaves?

Sabian: The slaves are nothing! Only the princess matters! Return her to me or by The Demon Lords Of Hell, I swear you will suffer greatly for your incompetence!

Pig-Mutant: Aye, My Lord!

_* The pig-mutant bows and leaves the room to do as he was bid. Sabian turns and glares at his wife. * _

Sabian: That daughter of yours is a real trouble maker. Good thing she won't be around for very much longer.

_* Queen Lee sits naked on their bed, staring at her husband with blank, emotionless eyes. Scene fades to black. *_

**Act II: Scene 57**

**Location: The kingdom of Couver's farmlands, in what was once known as Cloverdale.**

_* Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla bring their horses to a halt at a clear pond. They tether their mounts to allow them to graze and drink. *_

Thundarr: This is far enough. We should rest here.

_* Ookla starts drinking from the pond. Princess Ariel lies down on the grass. Thundarr sits down on a large rock and begins peeling off his fur vest. He stifles a wince as it begins to slide down his back. *_

Ariel: What's wrong?

Thundarr: It's nothing. Forget it.

Ariel: If we're going to be traveling together we need t be honest with each other. Now what's wrong?

Thundarr: I told you. It's nothing.

_* Ariel gets up and walks over to Thundarr. She helps him remove his vest, revealing several fresh wounds across his back, where the leather whip tore his flesh. There are also multiple scars left over from earlier such injuries. *_

Ariel: (_Gasping_) By the Gods!

Thundarr: Souvenirs of your step-father's . . . hospitality.

Ariel: I never really-

Thundarr: I'm fine! I just need some time to heal!

_* Ariel gets up and begins to walk away. Thundarr grabs her by the wrist, stopping her. *_

Thundarr: Where are you going?

Ariel: I'll be back soon. I just need to collect some plants to put on your wounds to help them heal.

Thundarr: Are you sure you'll be safe?

Ariel: We are in the farmlands. The peasants are few and far between out here. As such, the patrols of soldiers are far less frequent. And it will take a long time for any search party to catch up to us. I'll be fine.

_* Thundarr lets go of Ariel's wrist. She heads off to the nearby bushes to find what she needs. *_

**Act II: Scene 58**

_* Ookla walks up to Thundarr with an armload of firewood and kneels down. He begins to build a campfire. *_

Ookla: [Are you sure we can trust her?]

Thundarr: Honestly, I don't know, Old Friend. She says she hates her stepfather. And she hasn't done anything to betray us so far. But I don't like the callous way she used the other slaves as a diversion.

Ookla: [Neither do I. But can we honestly say we wouldn't make the same decision?]

Thundarr: No, probably not. Still, she is a sorceress. We should be cautious.

**Act II: Scent 59**

_* Princess Ariel returns with a small bundle of fresh plants that she has picked in the bushes. Ookla is trying to get a fire going by rubbing two sticks together, without much luck. *_

Ariel: I can help you with that.

Ookla: [No thanks.]

Thundarr: He says he's got it.

Ariel: It's no trouble. Really.

Ookla: [I can manage it.]

Thundarr: He says no. He's done this before.

_* Princess Ariel begins piling up her gathered plants onto a flat piece of rock. She then looks around for a larger rounded stone to grind the plants up with. Then, in a very nonchalant manner, she points her finger at the small bundle of firewood at Ookla's feet. The bundle of firewood bursts into flame, surprising the mok and causing him to fall back on his butt. Ookla growls at the sorceress. Princess Ariel looks back at him with a smile and a shrug. *_

Ariel: I told you I could light that for you.

Ookla: [You nearly set me on fire!]

Thundarr: He says you should be more careful.

Ariel: This is a better way of starting a fire anyway. The flames are enchanted. As long as we're in the light of the fire, we will be protected from magical scrying.

Thundarr: Why didn't you mention that in the first place?

Ariel: You never asked.

_* Thundarr can't help but smile and shake his head. Ookla growls some more, but puts several more large pieces of wood onto the fire. Princess Ariel goes back to mashing up the plants she had gathered.*_

**Act II: Scene 60**

_* Princess Ariel begins smearing the green paste she had made out of the plants she had gathered over Thundarr's wounds. Ookla pokes at the fire while eying her suspiciously. *_

Thundarr: Where did you learn to do that?

Ariel: I read about it in my stepfather's library.

Thundarr: Why did you help us escape?

Ariel: I told you. I needed to run away, and you're my best chance at escaping successfully.

Ookla: And what of the others?

Thundarr: Yes. What of the others? The ones you left behind as a diversion?

Ariel: They were all gladiators, and suspected members of a secret underground rebellion. I figured, if anyone could fight their way out of the dungeons and disappear, it was them.

Thundarr: So is that the only reason you helped us? For your own survival?

Ariel: No. I . . . I remembered you. From years ago, when you were first brought to the kingdom. I felt such shame for my stepfather's actions. And such sorrow for your loss. I felt I needed to help you.

Thundarr: I see.

Ariel: It's late. We should get some sleep. We can continue on in the morning.

Ookla: [Continue where?]

Thundarr: Yes. Continue where?

Ariel: I don't know. Further south, beyond the farmlands. From there, maybe we can join up with the rebellion . . . if they even exist.

Ookla: [What?]

Thundarr: You mean you don't know if they even exist?

Ariel: No one knows for sure, at least not anyone in The Royal Family or loyal to them. Just rumors and innuendo. But there are too many whispers for them not to hold a grain of truth.

Thundarr: Then you intend to find out.

Ariel: And help them if I can.

Ookla: [I would enjoy helping the rebels deliver some payback.]

Thundarr: As would I, Old Friend. But Ariel's right. We need sleep right now. We can search for these rebels in the morning.

_* Thundarr folds his vest into a bundle and tucks it under his head as he lays on his side, closes his eyes, and goes to sleep. Princess Ariel lays on her back in the grass next to him. Ookla stretches out in the grass on the opposite side of the campfire and drifts off to sleep. *_

_* Scene fades to black. *_

**Act II: Scene 61 **

_* The sun crests the eastern horizon and shines down on the three sleeping companions. Princess Ariel has spooned up to Thundarr, using his arm as a pillow. Thundarr is sleeping on his side, his fur vest tucked under his head as a pillow, and his arm draped over Princess Ariel's sleeping form. Ookla is still snoring contentedly on the other side of the now smoldering campfire. Thundarr is the first to wake. He sees how intimately he and Ariel slept together and moves away so as not to disturb her. Then he gently shakes her awake. Her eyes flutter open, then rolls over and looks up at the barbarian. *_

Ariel: Good morning.

Thundarr: Hi. Sleep well?

Ariel: Fine. You?

Thundarr: Pretty good. We'd better get a move on.

**Act II: Scene 62**

_* Thundarr helps Ariel to her feet. He turns and begins walking over to rouse Ookla, showing his back to the sorceress. The wounds have scabbed over nicely. *_

Ariel: Your back looks better.

Thundarr: It feels better. You have a gift for healing it seems.

Ariel: You'll find I'm much more than a pretty face, Thundarr.

Thundarr: Indeed.

_* Thundarr roughly shakes Ookla, rousing the large mok from his slumber. *_

Thundarr: Come, Ookla! Time to wake up, Old Friend!

Ookla: [What? What is it? Is it morning?]

Thundarr: Aye, Old Friend. And time to get back on the road!

Ookla: [What about breakfast?]

Thundarr: We have no food now, I'm afraid. But we are in farm country. We should be able to find a few fruits or vegetables somewhere here. Maybe even some stray livestock. But not before we put some distance between us and this campsite.

Ookla: [Very well, my friend. Lead the way.]

_* Thundarr helps Ookla to his feet. The three of them kneel by the pond and drink of the clean, clear water. Thundarr and Ariel splash water on their faces in order to revitalize themselves. Then the three of them mount up and ride off through the farm lands. *_

**Act II: Scene 63**

_* Musical montage showing scenes of Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla riding across the country. Interspersed with them are scenes of mounted pig-mutant soldiers tracking them. They find the remains of the campsite, then follow the tracks through farm country.*_

**Act II: Scene 64**

_* Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla have ridden past the last of the farmlands. They are now in the fringes of The Wild Lands. Trees are thick all about them. The chattering of various animals is all around them. Thundarr looks from side to side, his stolen broadsword at the ready, ever wary of a possible ambush. Princess Ariel looks up into the branches of the trees, as they loom uncomfortably above her. Ookla sniffs the air, seeking the scent of any enemies in waiting. The mok reigns his equart to a halt and holds a clawed hand out to his companions. *_

Ookla: [Wait! Stop!]

_* Thundarr and Ariel reign their horses to a stop. *_

Thundarr: What is it? What do you smell?

Ookla: [Trouble.]

_* Princess Ariel looks around at the surrounding trees and bushes. The forest has become eerily quiet.*_

Ariel: What is it? What does he smell?

Thundarr: An ambush.

**Act II: Scene 65 **

_* The three of them wait for a trap to spring. After several moments, nothing happens. So they spur their mounts forward. The three of them travel several more yards when the trap is sprung. Five pig-mutants, mounted on horses and armed with spears and axes, come charging out of the bushes up ahead of the trio. Seven more, also mounted on horses and armed with clubs and nets, come charging up the trail behind them. A dozen battle droids burst forth from the bushes to the sides, armed with taser rifles and traveling on foot. Princess Ariel raises her hands above her head and conjures a protective globe of energy around herself and her two companions, just as the battle droids try to blast them with their taser rifles. The lightning like energy bolts bounce harmlessly off of the globe and ricochet out in multiple angles. Some of the blasts strike the battle droids and pig-mutants, while most fire harmlessly out into the trees. *_

**Act II: Scene 66 **

_* Thundarr draws his broadsword and spurs his horse, Lightning, towards the charging pig-mutants ahead of them. *_

Thundarr: Yaaaaa-hee!

**Act II: Scene 67 **

_* As Thundarr charges forward, he swings his broadsword in an upward slash, knocking the lead pig-mutant's spear up harmlessly. He then continues the slash across and decapitates the other pig-mutant on the other side of him. Princess Ariel blasts the spear wielding pig-mutant with her magic, knocking him from his horse and rendering him unconscious. *_

**Act II: Scene 68**

_* Princess Ariel once again blocks the battle droids taser blasts with her magic, this time creating a concave energy shield forcing the blasts back to where they came. The battle droids all are hit by their own tasers and collapse in a heap. She then turns and blasts the other battle droids with her magic, smashing them to pieces. *_

**Act II: Scene 69 **

_* Ookla turns his equart, Comet, about and spurs it towards the pig-mutants charging them from behind. He rides between two pig-mutants with his arms outstretched, clotheslining them both from their mounts. A third pig-mutant stops and tries to throw a net over Ookla's head. He grabs it with one clawed hand and pulls the mutant from his horse. The other four mutants turn their horses about and charge the mok. Ookla rides Comet right between two mutants who have a net stretched between them. Comet and Ookla's charge is so fierce that it knocks the mutants from their mounts. Ookla rips the heavy net to shreds as though it were made out of cotton threads. A mutant rides up to Ookla and swings a heavy wooden club at the mok's skull. Ookla catches the club in mid-swing, claws the mutant down the face, then smashes the other mutant's head with skull shattering force. *_

**Act II: Scene 70 **

_* Thundarr rides Lightning past an ax wielding mutant and slashes it across the chest. The mutant tumbles from its horse and bleeds out on the forest floor. Then Thundarr clashes with the final mounted pig-mutant. Steel rings out as sword and ax clash in strikes and parries, until Thundarr slips his sword through the mutant's defenses and stabs it through the heart. He rides back to his two companions, admiring the results of their team work. *_

Thundarr: Nicely done, Princess.

Ariel: You weren't too bad yourself.

Ookla: [Not to ruin the moment, but the fight isn't finished.]

**Act II: Scene 71 **

_* Several more pig-mutants come out of the bushes, all armed with crossbows, longbows, and taser rifles. Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla turn their mounts about so that they're looking out at all angles. *_

Thundarr: Come, mutants! Taste Thundarr's fury!

**Act II: Scene 72**

_* Suddenly humans spring from the bushes, attacking the pig-mutants from behind. They hack at the mutants with swords, knives, and axes. The mutants are quickly overwhelmed. Now the three companions are surrounded by several grim faced humans. *_

Rebel Commander: Welcome. You are now guests of The Rebellion.

**Act II: Scene 73**

**Location: Secret Rebel Base, The Ancient Sewer Tunnels Beneath Langley BC**

_* The human rebels enter the hidden base. Thundarr, Ookla, and Ariel are with them. Several of the rebels are carrying the discarded weapons of the defeated pig-mutants and battle droids. The commander of the small band that rescued the three companions heads into what appears to be the command center. He motions for Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla to follow him. They readily obey. The rebel leader is standing at a table looking over several maps, notes, and papers. Like Ariel, and many of the human rebels, he too is Chinese. He takes no notice of them. *_

Rebel Commander: Sir! We've found more volunteers!

Rebel Leader: Send them in.

**Act II: Scene 74**

_* The rebel leader looks up from his maps and notes and takes a look at the three new arrivals. He looks first at Thundarr, sizing up his size and strength. Then Ookla. Then his gaze falls upon Princess Ariel. His jaw drops in surprise. He quickly moves around the table and drops to one knee, bowing his head until it touches the floor. *_

Rebel Leader: Your Highness! Forgive me!

_* The other rebels fall to a knee and bow, the same as their leader. Thundarr looks to Ariel for an explanation. *_

Thundarr: You know these men?

Rebel Leader: We were once the Elite Royal Guard. Until Sabian murdered our king, married our queen, and then replaced us all with mutants and robots.

Ariel: Then you became rebels?

Rebel Leader: Well, those of us who survived your stepfather's purge anyway.

Thundarr: How many of you are there?

Rebel Leader: Of The Elite Guard? Maybe a few dozen or so. But we've been recruiting new members for some time now. Teaching them how to fight. Biding our time.

Ariel: New members? From where?

Rebel Leader: Oppressed peasants mostly. Escaped slaves on occasion.

Ariel: And how many of them have you recruited?

Rebel Leader: Maybe a hundred or so. We've managed to recruit a fair number of veteran gladiators over the past few days. I understand we have you three to thank for that.

Thundarr: They managed to escape? They weren't all recaptured?

Rebel Leader: Those who had the good fortune to team up with people being charged with inciting a rebellion made it out okay. Ironically, they weren't all trumped up charges for once. Some of those prisoners actually were my people. They know where you can hide in the city. Who's sympathetic to the cause. Who'll turn you in for a loaf of bread. The gladiators who went running through the streets of Couver without a guide, I don't know what happened to them. Some might make it. As for the others . . .

Thundarr: How many do you think made it out?

Rebel Leader: Half, maybe. Maybe more, maybe less. Your setting all the horses loose certainly slowed them up. But it'll still take several days for the majority of the slaves who made it to reach us.

Ariel: Do you really think that your motley crew of rebels will be able to overthrow my stepfather and his mutant army?

Rebel Leader: Before today? No. I'd put any one of my Elite Guards up against any ten of Sabian's mutants or tin soldiers! But even with our superior kung fu, we'd be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Thundarr: What's "Kung Fu"?

Ariel: An ancient fighting style, taught throughout the generations of our people.

Rebel Leader: Up until now, we've had to simply hassle the wizard's troops. Stealing his taxes and such. We just never had the manpower to do more. But with you here, that's all changed!

Ariel: What do you mean?

Rebel Leader: You are the rightful heir to the throne. You have not been corrupted by your stepfather's evil. You're a leader the common folk can get behind. With you to lead us, all of the oppressed masses will rise up behind us! The slaves will join us! We will trample your stepfather's mercenaries under foot!

Ariel: I don't know.

Thundarr: Your sorcery would be most useful against the wizard's magic.

Ariel: This morning was the first time I've ever tried using my magic in a combat situation! I've never tested myself against anyone as powerful as Sabian!

Rebel Leader: With your magic, our skill, and the power of the masses behind you, you're sure to win.

Ariel: I don't know . . .

Thundarr: Your stepfather killed my parents and enslaved my tribe! I hunger for vengeance!

Ookla: [As do I!]

Ariel: I want my stepfather defeated as much as any of you! He killed my father! He turned my mother into a mindless puppet! He promised me to a demon! I just don't think I'm strong enough to lead!

Rebel Leader: I understand. Leadership, especially in days such as these, is a scary thought at best. Perhaps I may have something that might help.

_* The Rebel Leader rummages through the papers on his table. He picks up a wooden box and hands it to Ariel. *_

Ariel: What is it?

Rebel Leader: It belonged to your father, The King. It was his greatest fear that this would ever fall into the wrong hands. He entrusted it to me for safe keeping. I took it with me when I escaped Sabian's "retirement plan".

_* Princess Ariel opens the wooden box. Inside the box is an ancient, rolled up piece of paper. She takes it out and unrolls it. Written upon it is a message she doesn't understand. *_

Ariel: What does it say?

Rebel Leader: I don't know. It's written in a language I've never seen before.

Ariel: That's understandable. It's written in Norse Runes.

Thundarr: Can you read that language?

Ariel: The thing is, Norse Runes aren't really a language. They weren't used for writing messages as we understand the concept.

Rebel Leader: What were they used for?

Ariel: Soothsaying. Fortune telling. They would carve these runes into a set of stones. Then they would put them into a small leather sack and shake them up. Then they would take out three stones and use them to read a person's fortune.

Thundarr: Then how can your father use them to write you a message?

Ariel: Years ago, scholars had begun using Norse Runes for writing purposes. They had devoted a particular rune to a specific letter in the alphabet. It never caught on as a manner of writing because there are fewer Norse Runes than there are letters in the alphabet. As a result, many words had to be written phonetically.

Thundarr: Phone-net-tick-call-lee?

Ariel: That means words are spelled as they sound rather than what's considered "proper".

Thundarr: Shouldn't the "proper" way to spell a word is to do it the way it sounds?

Ariel: In a perfect world . . . sure.

Ookla: [Civilized humans are strange.]

Thundarr: I couldn't agree more, Old Friend.

Rebel Leader: Do you understand the alphabet that the scholars used for these runes?

Ariel: I think so. I read a book about them in my stepfather's library.

**Act II: Scene 75**

_* Musical montage of Princess Ariel deciphering the message written in Norse Runes. Eventually she has it all written out. She looks at her translation with a look of satisfaction on her face. *_

Rebel Leader: Do you know what it says?

Ariel: I think so.

Rebel Leader: You think so?

Ariel: It looks like it was written in Phonetic Latin.

Thundarr: Lah-tin?

Ariel: An ancient language. Rarely used even in the days just prior to The Great Catastrophe.

Rebel Leader: Can you translate it from Latin into Common?

Ariel: It looks like, "The World's most powerful weapon is beneath The City Of Sea hawks. May he who wields it for just reasons, rule in peace. May he who wields it for selfish reasons, show us mercy and grant us a swift death."

Thundarr: Lords Of Light! What does that mean?

Ariel: I wish I knew.

**Act II: Scene 76**

**Location: Kingdom of Couver. Sabian's Royal Meeting Hall. **

_* Sabian and Queen Lee are sitting on their thrones. The captain of the Pig-Mutants staggers in, beaten, bloodied, with his clothing torn and dirtied. He's pushed forward by two of the mutant guards assigned to the Royal Hall this day. Sabian glares at the Pig-Mutant, his eyes glowing an unnatural green glow. *_

Sabian: Well? Report!

Pig-Mutant: My men and I tracked your daughter and her companions into the kingdoms farmlands. We managed to set a trap for them in the wilds just past the farms. They fought through our first wave, but the second wave had them trapped. We were about to recapture them when we were attacked. Rebels came out of nowhere! I barely got out of there with my life! I came back for reinforcements.

Sabian: Did I not give strict instructions not to return without my stepdaughter?

Pig-Mutant: Aye, My Lord.

Sabian: And did I not make myself clear that failure would not be tolerated?

Pig-Mutant: Aye, My Lord.

Sabian: And what have you done?

Pig-Mutant: I've failed you, My Lord.

Sabian: That's right. You . . . FAILED!

**Act II: Scene 77**

_* Twin beams of green energy shoot forth from Sabian's eyes, hitting the pig-mutant square in the face. The mutant squeals in agony. His head glows green, his eyes bulge, and his flesh begins to blister. The mutant drops to his knees, clutching his head with his cloven hands. His skull swells up like a balloon, until it finally explodes, showering the room in red gore. The headless carcass collapses to the floor of the Royal Hall. Sabian then turns his attention to his other mutant guards. He points his finger at one of them. The guard gulps in fear. *_

Sabian: You! Go find me someone who can track down my stepdaughter and bring her back to me! Someone who can defeat her companions without harming so much as a hair on her head! Someone who will not fail me!

Mutant: Yes, Lord Sabian!

**Act II: Scene 78**

_* The mutant guard turns on his heel and runs to do Sabian's bidding. Sabian sits back in his throne. He glares down at the headless carcass messing up his Royal Hall. *_

Sabian: And somebody take care of this mess! Take the body to the kitchen. I'm in the mood to have pork for dinner tonight.

_* Fade to black.*_


	7. Act II: Part 3

**Act II: Scene 79**

**Location: Rebel Headquarters, Strategy Room**

_*Princess Ariel is sitting at an old table, going over various maps of the area. She looks something up in a book and then goes back to the maps. The room is filled with lit candles, illuminating the darkness with their flickering glow. Thundarr enters the room, holding a wooden bowl of steaming hot stew. Ariel's back is turned to him, and she's so wrapped up in her work that she doesn't even hear him come in. He walks up behind her and places a hand gently on her shoulder. Ariel jumps in surprise.*_

Thundarr: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

Ariel: You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! I could have used my magic against you!

Thundarr: I thought you could use something to eat. You've been cooped up in here all day.

Ariel: Thanks, but I'm not hungry.

Thundarr: What are you doing?

Ariel: I'm trying to figure out where The City Of Sea Hawks is located. It sounds so familiar, but I can't seem to find it.

Thundarr: Why don't you take a break? Get some rest, have some food. Come back later with a fresh outlook.

Ariel: There's too much at stake. This weapon could mean the difference between success and failure. Of freeing my people and dooming them to an eternity of slavery.

Thundarr: All the more reason to take a break. You're no good to anyone half dead from exhaustion.

_*Thundarr places his hands on Ariel's shoulders and begins to massage them. Ariel closes her eyes and allows her head to droop as the relaxation flows through her. Then she stiffens up and shrugs Thundarr's hands off.*_

Ariel: No! I have to keep working!

_*Thundarr grabs her by the shoulders and looks her square in the eyes.*_

Thundarr: No. You have to rest!

_*Thundarr and Ariel stand there for a moment, staring into each others eyes. They move closer together, subtly at first, so that they barely realize that they're moving at all. Ariel gently places her hands upon Thundarr's broad chest. Then before they even realize what is happening, they kiss. Their arms are wrapped around each other, locked in a passionate embrace. After a minute of sharing the most passionate kiss either of them could imagine, Thundarr untangles himself from Ariel's embrace and steps back.*_

Thundarr: No! We can't!

Ariel: Why not?

Thundarr: It isn't right. I am a barbarian from the Wild North. You are a sorceress, a princess to a great kingdom.

Ariel: So? The great kingdom I knew and loved is dead and gone. Even if we defeat my stepfather, I doubt I will ever get it back.

Thundarr: But you deserve the chance to try.

Ariel: And why can't you try with me? Be by my side as we rebuild?

Thundarr: I am a barbarian. My place is in the wild, not behind city walls. Ever will I feel like a prisoner if I were to stay by your side in civilized lands.

Ariel: Then I will travel with you! Wild and free!

Thundarr: You will never be content with such a life.

Ariel: Let me be the one to make that decision. (_She places her hands on Thundarr's chest once more_) Remember when you asked me why I rescued you and Ookla from the dungeons?

Thundarr: Aye. You said you needed our help surviving in The Wild Lands.

Ariel: (_Moving closer_) Then you asked me if that was the only reason.

Thundarr: Aye?

Ariel: (_Pulling Thundarr's face close to hers_) It wasn't.

**Act II: Scent 80**

_*Ariel kisses Thundarr again. This time he doesn't pull away. He wraps her tightly with his muscular arms. She pulls at Thundarr's fur vest, sliding it down his arms until it slips to the floor. Thundarr unbuttons the collar of Ariel's halter dress, letting the top of the dress slip down to her waist, exposing her breasts. Ariel unbuckles Thundarr's belt and tosses the garment aside. She unties the drawstring to his fur loincloth and pushes the item down to his ankles. Thundarr slips Ariel's dress down over her hips, letting it fall to the floor.*_

**Act II: Scene 81**

_*Thundarr and Princess Ariel make love to each other on a bed of furs. Scene is a musical montage, as they writhe together on the bed. Their naked bodies glisten in the candlelight, as sweat drips down their skin. They make love in a variety of positions, including "Missionary", "Cowgirl", and "Doggy-style". They nibble on each others nipples. Thundarr performs cunnilingus on Ariel. They climax simultaneously, collapsing in a lover's embrace. They fall asleep, their sweaty bodies entwined with one another, Ariel using Thundarr's shoulder as a pillow.*_

**Act II: Scene 82**

**Location: Kingdom Of Couver, Royal Meeting Hall in The Royal Palace**

_*Sabian is sitting in his throne, reading over scrolls which are being presented to him by human servants. A scantily clad slave girl fans him with a large feathered fan, while another slave girl feeds him grapes. His queen sits on her throne, her face frozen in a mask of non-expression. A pig-mutant soldier runs into the Audience Hall and kneels before the wizard.*_

Sabian: Well? What is it?

Pig-Mutant: 'Tis the mercenary you requested, Sire! The one who should be capable of retrieving your stepdaughter from the barbarian called Thundarr!

Sabian: Really, now? Well? Show him in!

_*The pig-mutant motions to other guards in the doorway. Two other guards escort a large muscular human into the Royal Meeting Hall. He is dressed in heavy furs. His hair is long, black, stringy, and filthy. His face is hidden behind a thick, greasy black beard. He has a steel helmet on his head, with a half dozen curved animal horns set in the rim. He's carrying a large and heavy battle ax. Shaft of the ax is steel, with lights set along its length. He stops before Sabian's throne, setting the head of the ax on the floor and places his hands upon its butt. The pig-mutants dip into low bows, while the barbarian simply nods his head. *_

Pig-Mutant: Imputant oaf! Bow down before your king!

Zogarr: He is no king of Zogarr's, filthy swine!

Sabian: And who are you?

Zogarr:I am Zogarr, the barbarian!

Sabian: And what makes you feel you are capable of finding my wayward step-daughter?

Zogarr: I can track a falcon on a cloudy day! I'm sure I can find your wench!

Sabian: And what are your chances of defeating the barbarian and the mok she escaped with?

Zogarr: What barbarian?

Sabian: A young barbarian named Thundarr and a mok named Ookla.

Zogarr: Never heard of 'em!

Sabian: The two of them bested an entire team of my mutant soldiers, who were being assisted by a full squad of battle droids!

Zogarr: Bah! I could defeat such odds myself!

Sabian: That, is something I would like to see.

Zogarr: Is that a challenge?

Sabian: It is.

**Act II: Scene 83**

_*Sabian motions to the two pig-mutants that accompanied Zogarr into the meeting hall, as well as the_ _two guards that flank his throne, and the one that announced him. Zogarr raises his ax in a ready position. He twists a knob on the butt of the ax handle. The lights along the shaft light up. The ax head begins to glow, and ribbons of energy roll over the blades. Four of the pig-mutants are wielding halberds, the fifth draws a broadsword. The first mutant thrusts his sword at Zogarr. The barbarian parries it with the shaft of his battle ax, then lops its head off. Another mutant swung its halberd at Zogarr. The barbarian cuts the shaft of the halberd just below its head, then slashes the mutant across the gut, disemboweling it. Zogarr ducks under a halberd as a mutant swings it at his head, nearly hitting another guard. The second guard barely gets his own halberd up in time to keep from being killed. Zogarr cuts the heads off of both guards with a single stroke. The mutant thrusts its halberd at Zogarr's chest. Zogarr sidesteps the attach and cuts the head of the weapon off of the halberd. He swings at the mutant, who ducks out of the way of the ax and draws its sword. It swings at Zogarr, who parries it with his ax. Zogarr retaliates with his ax. The mutant tries to parry with its sword, but the blade shatters as it collides with the barbarian's ax. Zogarr cuts the mutant's arm off at the shoulder. The mutant squeals in agony. Zogarr then cuts into the mutant's leg, chopping it off at the knee. The mutant collapses to the floor, its lifes blood spilling onto the flagstones. Zogarr then puts the mutant out of its misery, burying his ax into its chest. Zogarr then stands before Sabian, shuts off the Energy Ax, and waits patiently for a reaction.*_

**Act II: Scene 84**

_*Sabian looks about at the carnage left on his Royal Audience Hall floor.*_

Sabian: Impressive.

Zogarr: Do I get the job?

Sabian: Aye, you have the job. But remember, my stepdaughter is to be returned to me alive! Unharmed, and unspoiled! Understood?

Zogarr: As you wish. But you had better have enough treasure to satisfy me, Wizard!

Sabian: You'll get your treasure, barbarian. You'll get it, and a whole lot more.

Zogarr: Then we have a contract. Ware not to try and break it, wizard, unless you wish your own blood to stain my ax.

Sabian: Don't bare your teeth at me, barbarian! Your skills, impressive as they are, are no match for my magic! Remember that!

Zogarr: Very well.

**Act II: Scene 85**

_*Zogarr turns on his heel and stomps out of The Royal Audience Hall. Mutant guards stand clear of the barbarian as he strides from the palace. Tethered in the palace courtyard is Zogarr's horse. It's a great black stallion with white mane and tail. There's a white stripe running up the beast's nose in the shape of a lightning bolt. Zogarr mounts his horse with practiced ease.*_

Zogarr: Come, Hurricane! We have a date with a princess. Hah!

**Act II: Scene 86**

_*Zogarr rides off on his horse, Hurricane. The wizard, Sabian, stands on the palace balcony with his wife, the queen, and watches as the barbarian disappears into the distance. When the barbarian is no longer in sight, Sabian turns and goes back inside the palace. Queen Lee stands there watching a moment longer. As usual, her face is an emotionless mask. All except for one single tear, rolling down her cheek. *_

**Act II: Scene 87**

**Location: Rebel Base, in The War Room**

_*Thundarr and Ariel are lying in bed together, their sweaty naked bodies entwined in a lover's embrace. Ariel rests her head against Thundarr's muscular chest, her face the embodiment of contentment. She rolls over onto her side, so that she is facing away from Thundarr. The barbarian rolls over as well, so that the two of them are now spooning with each other. Thundarr drapes his arm over the sorceress, soliciting a smile from the princess. She opens up her eyes and looks at the table next to the bed. Sitting on the small table is an ancient magazine from before The Cataclysm. It's worn and faded, but you can still make out the title "Sports Illustrated" on the cover. Pictured on the cover is a muscular man carrying an egg shaped ball. He has blonde hair, which has been dyed green and blue on the sides. The caption next to the picture reads "The Boz Talks About His Retirement From The Seahawks". Princess Ariel immediately sits up. She grabs the ancient magazine and flips through the pages until she comes upon the interview advertised on the cover. After a moment of skimming through the pages, she practically leaps out of bed.*_

Ariel: Of course!

**Act II: Scene 88**

_*Thundarr raises his head, still half asleep.*_

Thundarr: Huh? What?

_*Ariel takes the magazine over to the main table where all of the maps and papers are laid out.*_

Ariel: All this time I've been looking for a city called Seahawks. What I should have been looking for is a city with a connection to seahawks.

Thundarr: I don't understand.

_*Ariel starts pouring through various maps. Some new hand drawn maps, others ancient mass produced maps.*_

Ariel: Back in the days of Old Earth, people used to play all sorts of games. Many cities would compete against each other to see who's team was the best. One of these games was called football.

Thundarr: Foot . . . Ball?

Ariel: It was a game where two teams of men would strap on protective gear, then fight each other for possession of a ball that's about the size and shape of an equart egg. Then they would try and carry it into the other team's scoring area. The team that got the ball into the other team's scoring area the most times within a specified amount of time, wins.

Thundarr: We played a very similar game in my tribe when I was a boy. Only we used a wolf's skull, and the object of the game was to place the skull upon a wooden stake driven into the ground. Also, we wore no . . . protective gear.

Ariel: It was probably loosely based on football. Anyway, every city would give their team a different name, typically named after an animal.

Thundarr: Animals?

Ariel: Yes. To symbolize ferocity, they would choose animals which are renown predators, such as lions, or tigers, or bears. To symbolize determination, they would choose herd animals which are renown for their strength and endurance, like rams, or bulls, or elks. And to symbolize grace, they would choose birds of prey. Such as . . .

Thundarr: Seahawks!

Ariel: Exactly! And according to this ancient sports book, the city which named its team The Seahawks was located right here! (S_he points at a spot on an ancient map_) Seattle!

Thundarr: Lords Of Light! Are you sure this information is correct?

Ariel: Relatively so, yes.

Thundarr: Then let's go tell the rebels!

_*Thundarr begins walking towards the door.*_

Ariel: Ummm . . . Thundarr?

Thundarr: (_Stopping at the door_) Aye?

Ariel: Don't you think we should get dressed first?

_*Thundarr looks down at his naked body, looks back up at Ariel, then laughs heartily. He quickly retrieves his loincloth and Ariel's dress. He tosses the dress to Ariel then begins to get dressed himself. Princess Ariel laughs as well as she begins to dawn her outfit.*_

**Act II: Scene 89**

_*Musical montage of Zogarr The Barbarian riding through the countryside, talking to peasants, beating information out of citizens, tracking the mounts of the three companions, staying in their former campsites, etc.*_

**Act II: Scene 90**

**Location: Just outside The Rebel's Secret Base**

_*Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla are outside the base with their mounts. With them are the rebel leader and three of his men. There are three more horses, saddled and ready for the road.*_

Rebel Leader: You have food and water for several days. My men here will guide you to the ruins of Seattle. They know the way well, and are skilled warriors.

Thundarr: I thank you.

_*Thundarr and the rebel leader clasp forearms in farewell. The leader then turns to Ookla and hands him a large and powerful looking longbow. He also hands him a large quiver of extra long arrows.*_

Rebel Leader: Here Ookla, these are for you.

Ookla: [A mok longbow! I haven't even seen one since I was a cub! I've never seen one so beautiful!]

Thundarr: Ookla says that the bow is beautiful.

Rebel Leader: No one in camp can even draw it.

Ookla: [Of course! Only a mok can draw and shoot a mok bow!]

Thundarr: He says that's because none of you are moks.

Rebel Leader: Use it well, my friend.

Ookla: (_Nodding affirmatively_) [I will.]

_*The rebel leader pats Ookla on the shoulder. He then turns to face Princess Ariel. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug, which he happily reciprocates. *_

Ariel: Thank you so much!

Rebel Leader: It is I who should be thanking you, Your Highness. Because of you, we might actually be able to put an end to your evil stepfather's tyranical rule and put you on the throne in his place. We can return peace, prosperity, and justice to the land.

Ariel: It's a little early for such talk.

Rebel Leader: Return with the ultimate weapon that ancient piece of paper hinted at, and it will no longer be "just talk".

Ariel: Then we had best be going.

Rebel Leader: May The Lords Of Light guide your path.

Ariel: And may the Demon Dogs never nip at your heels.

_*Ariel hugs the rebel leader one last time, then turns and mounts Chestnut. Thundarr and Ookla mount Lightning and Comet. Their three guides mount their horses and the six of them ride off into the distance.*_

**Act II: Scene 91**

**Location: The woods where Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla were ambushed.**

_*Zogarr The Barbarian is crouching down in the grass. He takes notice of how the blades of grass are bent here or trampled there. He finds several areas which are saturated with blood. He tastes a bloodied blade of grass, and spits it out. He finds tracks leading away from the ambush spot. Zogarr follows them to a line of several shallow graves. He pulls out his dagger and uses it to partially dig up a few graves. There are both pig-mutants and battle droids buried in this makeshift cemetery. Zogarr searches some more and finds more tracks leading away from the graves. He quickly mounts Hurricane and gallops off in the direction of the tracks.*_

**Act II: Scene 92**

**Location: In the wilderness, somewhere between the ruins of Langley and Seattle.**

_*Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla stop for the night, along with their three guides. They cook up a hearty meal over the camp fire. They all share a laugh as they pass the time through the night. Thundarr and Ariel sit close together and enjoy one another's company. Eventually, Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla retire for the evening. Thundarr and Ariel share the same tent. As they enter the tent they immediately begin to kiss and pull at each other's clothes. *_

_Fade to black._

**Act II: Scene 92**

**Location: Just outside the Rebellion's hidden base.**

_*Zogarr The Barbarian watches from his perch high in the trees as one of the rebels leaves the base to go on sentry duty. He's armed with a short bow and a quiver of arrows. If he has any weapons for close combat, Zogarr can't tell. He hardly seems concerned. Zogarr waits for the sentry to move on before climbing down the tree.*_

**Act II: Scene 93 **

**Location: Somewhere in the wilderness.**

_*The rebel sentry is cautiously moving along his assigned route. He looks all around him, careful not to overlook any possible hiding spots where spies might be lurking. In the distance the sentry hears a horse nickering in the distance. He investigates the noise, discovering Hurricane grazing up ahead. A twig snaps behind the sentry. He turns around and to find Zogarr had snuck up behind him. Zogarr grabs the sentry by the shoulders, headbutts him in the face, then grabs him by the hair and slams his head into the trunk of a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious. *_

**Act II: Scene 94**

**Location: A cave, an unknown distance from Rebel Headquarters.**

_*The rebel sentry awakens to find his wrists tied to a heavy wooden pole, and his head and neck bound to a wooden log, effectively crucified. The cave is being lit by a large bonfire in the center. Squatting next to the bonfire, poking it with an ancient piece of steel rebar, is the barbarian Zogarr. Zogarr looks over at the sentry and sees he's awake. Leaving the rebar shoved into the coals of the roaring fire, Zogarr gets up and walks over to his prisoner.*_

Zogarr: About time you woke up. I was beginning to fear that I may have hit you too hard.

Sentry: What do you want?

Zogarr: The princess. Where is she?

Sentry: Why should I tell you?

Zogarr: So you know where she is.

Sentry: I never said that!

Zogarr: You didn't have to. I've tracked her to your camp. I know she's either with still there, or she's left. If she's left, then I want to know where.

Sentry: What do you want with her?

Zogarr: Me? Nothing. But my employer wants very much to have her back, and he's paying me handsomely for my services.

Sentry: Only person who can afford to send mercenaries after Her Highness is Sabian. He can rot in Hell before I betray her to him.

Zogarr: I'm afraid you have little choice. You see, I'm going to find out what I need to know. Then I'm going to kill you and get my prize. The only question is, how much pain you're gonna endure before all is said and done.

_*Zogarr strikes the sentry with a right cross to the jaw.*_

Zogarr: Where is the princess?

_*The sentry just glares at him. Zogarr hits the sentry again with a left hook to the other side of the face.*_

Zogarr: Where is the princess?

_*The sentry spits a mouthful of blood into Zogarr's face. Zogarr responds with several body shots to the sentry's ribs.*_

Zogarr: Where. Is. The. Princess?

_*The sentry coughs up a bunch of blood and spits it on the cave floor. He then takes a few deep breaths, stands up straight, and stares unflinching into Zogarr's eyes.*_

**Act II: Scene 95**

_*A musical montage of Zogarr torturing the rebel sentry. He keeps asking the rebel over and over where the princess is. The rebel refuses to tell him every time. And every time he gets hit again.*_

**Act II: Scene 96**

_*The rebel sentry is still bound to the makeshift cross. Zogarr is standing by the fire, massaging his bruised knuckles. The sentry is now incredibly beat up. His eyes are swollen shut. His lips are swollen and bloody. There are welts all over his torso. He slips in and out of consciousness. Zogarr walks over to him, lifts the sentry's head with one hand and gently slaps him awake with the other.*_

Zogarr: Hey, wake up! You wanna talk now?

_*The sentry grunts in reply.*_

Zogarr: Look. You've been very brave. You've endured more than anyone I've ever met. I'm really very impressed. I mean that. But it's over. All that's left for you to look forward to is more pain. Just tell me where the girl is, and this can all be over.

_The sentry nods his head._

Zogarr: Excellent. Now where is the girl?

Sentry: In . . . the valley.

Zogarr: What valley?

Sentry: The valley . . . where the light . . . of . . . the sun . . . and the moon . . .never shine.

Zogarr: Where is this valley?

Sentry: The valley . . . is located . . . up . . . your ass!

Zogarr: What?!

Sentry: Fool! . . . I will . . . never . . . betray . . . Princess . . . Ariel!

Zogarr: No, my friend. You will soon learn that it is you who are the fool!

_*Zogarr draws a large Bowie knife from his belt.*_

Zogarr: Every time you don't answer my question, I cut off a finger!

Sentry: Mine . . . or yours?

_*Zogarr grabs the sentry's hand and cuts off the pinky finger. He throws the finger into the fire, then grabs the steel rebar. Zogarr uses the red hot tip of the rebar to cauterize the finger, then puts it back into the coals.*_

Zogarr: Let's try this again! Where is she?

Sentry: Go . . . to . . . Hell.

_*Zogarr grabs the sentry's ring finger and cuts it off, then cauterizes it with the red hot rebar.*_

Zogarr: Where is she?

_*The sentry shakes his head negatively. Zogarr grabs his middle finger and cuts it off, then cauterizes it with the red hot rebar.*_

Zogarr: Where. Is. She?

_*The sentry takes a couple of deep breaths, then shakes his head again. Zogarr grabs his index finger and cuts it off, then cauterizes it with the red hot rebar.*_

Zogarr: You're running out of fingers my friend. I will be starting on your other hand soon. Same question. Where. Is. She?

Sentry: South . . . She went . . . south.

Zogarr: South to where?

Sentry: Ruins . . . of . . . Seattle.

Zogarr: Thank you.

_*Zogarr thrusts his Bowie knife high into the sentry's abdomen, slicing downwards towards his pelvis. Then he pulls the blade out and slashes the sentry across the lower abdomen. The sentry's intestines spill out onto the cave floor.*_

Zogarr: Had you given me that information much earlier, I would have made your death swift and relatively painless. Thanks to your stubbornness, the princess has another whole day's head start. And while I enjoyed torturing you quite immensely, now I must push myself that much harder to make up for lost time. And that may cost me my fee. So now you can sit here and suffer.

**Act II: Scene 97**

_*Zogarr mounts his horse, Hurricane, and gallops off towards the south just as the morning sun crests the eastern horizon. Then there is a musical montage with scenes of Zogarr riding Hurricane at a hard gallop interspersed with scenes of Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla with their guides riding their horses at a leisurely canter. *_

**Act II: Scene 98**

**Location: A few miles outside of the ruins of Seattle.**

_*Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla reign their mounts to a halt right next to an ancient sign which reads "Welcome To Seattle". The three of them and their guides dismount and begin setting up camp. The sun is just setting on the western horizon. In the distance they can see lights beginning to appear in the city ruins.*_

Ariel: Looks like it's inhabited, anyway.

Thundarr: Ookla and I should scout it out first, in case the inhabitants aren't friendly.

Ariel: I'm a big girl, Thundarr. I can take care of myself.

Thundarr: I'm sure you can. Don't worry, we won't start anything without you. But we want to make sure it's safe first.

Ookla: [Yes. We're just scouting ahead. Nothing else.]

Thundarr: Exactly. We're just scouting.

Ariel: Okay, fine. But hurry back!

Thundarr: I will.

_*Ariel hugs him around the neck and kisses him passionately.*_

Ariel: And be careful.

Thundarr: Always.

_*Thundarr and Ookla head off into the deepening gloom. Ookla chuckles as they ride.*_

Thundarr: Oh, shut up.

**Act II: Scene 99**

_*Princess Ariel is sitting by the campfire with her two guides. The campfire is kept small to keep it from being seen from the city. The guides cook their evening meal over the fire, and boil a kettle of tea to go with it. A rustling sound in the darkness gets the attention of one of the guards. After a moment of silence, he goes back to the cooking. A moment later, they all hear a twig snapping in the darkness. One of the guides arms himself with a pair of Fu Tao (Chinese Hook Swords). He cautiously moves towards the darkness. Suddenly he is thrown backwards as Zogarr tackles him, seemingly from out of nowhere. They tumble together, rolling through the campfire and scattering the burning logs. Zogarr winds up on top and slams his head into the guide's face, knocking him out.*_

**Act II: Scene 100**

_*The second guide scrambles to his belongings. He reaches for his twin Jian Swords (Chinese straight bladed, double edged swords). Zogarr grips his Power Ax just below the head ans swings the handle, catching the guide on the jaw with the butt of the shaft. The barbarian then stands up and twists the knob on the end of the ax handle, powering up the blades of the Power Ax.*_

Ariel: Stand back boys! Let a lady handle this!

_*Princess Ariel raises her hands above her head and casts a magic bolt of energy at Zogarr. Zogarr blocks it with the head of his Power Ax, deflecting the spell back at Ariel. The blast strikes the sorceress full in the chest, sending her hurling backwards. She tumbles on the ground until she lies on her back unconscious.*_

Guide #3: Your Highness! (_To Zogarr_) You bastard! What did you do to her?

Zogarr: Nothing worse than what she had planned for me.

**Act II: scene 101**

_*Guide #3 draws his Dao Sword (Chinese curved bladed, single edged broadsword) and attacks Zogarr. The guide uses an impressive combination of Kung Fu and swordsmanship, but can't get through Zogarr's defenses. Zogarr swings his Power Ax at the guide, who attempts to parry it with his Dao Sword. The Power Ax cuts right through the steel blade of the weapon. Then before the guide can recover, Zogarr slashes him twice across the abdomen, knocking the guide to the ground.*_

**Act II: Scene 102**

_*As Zogarr stands over the body of Guide #3, poised and ready to strike his final blow, Guide #2 hits him in the back of the head with a flying dropkick. The kick strikes Zogarr with enough force to knock his helmet off of his head. He turns around and is peppered with a flurry of attacks from the guide's twin Jian Swords. Somehow Zogarr manages to deflect every sword strike with his Power Ax. Guide #2 tries a double overhead downward chop with his Jian Swords. Zogarr blocks it with his Power Ax, holding the steel handle across as though it were a quarterstaff. He then pushes forward, using his incredible size and strength advantage over the much smaller guide, and drives the shaft forwards, clotheslining the guide just below the nose. Guide #2 staggers back, stunned by the powerful strike to such a sensitive area. Blood pours from his nostrils and tears run down his cheeks, as he shakes his head, blinking and snorting, trying to reorient himself. Before he can realign his defenses, Zogarr takes his head off with a single swipe of his Power Ax.*_

**Act II Scene 103**

_*Just as Zogarr turns around to move towards Princess Ariel, something slashes across his face. He staggers back and brings his and to his wounded face. When he looks at his hand, he sees his own blood. There is now a deep gash running across his face, from his left eyebrow down diagonally to his right lower jaw. He looks across the camp to Guide #1. The guide had recovered from his headbutt, and is now standing ready with his twin Fu Tao Swords. The guide had just linked the hooks of the blades together and swung the swords at Zogarr from twice their length away, slashing him across the face with their bladed hand guards. Zogarr roars in anger and charges, his Power Ax poised for an overhead downward chop. The guide blocks the attack with his Fu Tao, crossing them up over his head and catching the ax handle on its way down. He then pulls the swords outwards, locking the shaft in the twin hooks. Once again, Zogarr uses his superior size and strength to his advantage. He twists about and throws Guide #1 and his twin Fu Tao to the ground. In an impressive display of agility, Guide #1 nips back up to his feet. Unfortunately, he nips up into the oncoming blade of Zogarr's Power Ax and is split in two like a piece of firewood.*_

**Act II: Scene 104**

_*Zogarr walks over to the unconscious form of Princess Ariel lying in the dirt. He shuts down the power of his Power Ax and then kneels down next to her. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her face up close to his.*_

Zogarr: My, you're a pretty little thing. I'd sure love to make a whore outta you. Unfortunately for me, I have a contract to bring you back to your daddy unspoiled. Too bad, 'cause we coulda had a lot of fun, you and me.

_*Zogarr pulls a couple of short lengths of rope from his belt and binds Ariel's hands and ankles. He then drapes her over the back of his stallion, Hurricane, and rides off. Last shoot of the scene is of the bodies of the three guides, lying where they had fallen.*_

_*Fade To Black*_


	8. Act III: Part 1

**Act III: Scene 105**

**Location: The ruins of Seattle, near the edge of the ruins.**

_* The outer edge of the ruins are overgrown with trees, bushes, grass, and vines. Thundarr and Ookla creep through the undergrowth. They come upon an overturned ancient automobile and crouch down behind it. The peek over the top of the wreckage and see an ancient, run down gas station. The current occupants of the city had converted the gas station into a guard post. They see a few of the guards standing watch by the derelict gas pumps. They are mutants, rat-like humanoids wearing ragged clothing. They're armed with spiked clubs and simple, primitive spears.*_

Thundarr: (_Whispering to Ookla_) Great. Groundlings. They don't care much for humans. Or moks for that matter.

Ookla: [Well, cats and rats have traditionally never gotten along.]

Thundarr: (_Still whispering_) That's true. Well, so much for any hope of asking them to let us look for the weapon.

Ookla: [What do you want to do?]

Thundarr: Let's get the horses and head back to camp. We can come back with Ariel and the guides. They know more about cities than either of us do. Then we'll all search for the weapon together.

Ookla: [Sounds good to me.]

_Thundarr and Ookla sneak away into the darkness._

**Act III: Scene 106**

**Location: The campsite.**

_* Thundarr and Ookla ride their mounts into the campsite. They immediately see the carnage which had taken place. They dismount and look about the campsite, searching for clues. Thundarr kneels next to Guide #3. The guard is still alive, and grabs Thundarr's wrist.*_

Thundarr: Ookla! Come quick! This one's still alive!

Guide #3: (_Whispering_) Ariel . . . Taken.

Thundarr: Taken by who?

Guide #3: Barbarian . . . Black hair . . . battle . . . ax.

Thundarr: And he bested all four of you?

Guide #3: Too . . . strong . . . too . . . fast.

Thundarr: Where is he? Where did he take her?

Guide #3: North . . . Back to . . . Sabian.

Thundarr: When? How long ago?

_* The guide makes a gurgling sound, then exhales and goes limp. His eyes stare out into nothingness. Thundarr closes the guide's eyes for him, then stands up.*_

Ookla: [What are we going to do now?]

Thundarr: First, we're going to bury these men. They were warriors, and they died in battle. We won't dishonor them by leaving them here to be feasted upon by scavengers. Then we will go back to the City of Seahawks and find this "Mightiest Of Weapons". Without Ariel's magic, we will need it to defeat her stepfather. Once we have it, we go back to the Kingdom Of Couver and rescue her.

Ookla: [In that case, we had better get started.]

**Act III: Scene 107**

_* Thundarr and Ookla spend the rest of the night building cairns for the three fallen warriors, and mark the graves with the men's weapons. At dawn, the two of them mount their horses and ride towards the ruins of Seattle. *_

**Act III: Scene 108**

**Location: Ruins of Seattle.**

_* Thundarr and Ookla creep through the city streets, careful to stay out of site of the Goundling inhabitants. While hiding behind the rubble of a fallen building, Ookla spots a manhole cover in the middle of a wide cement street. *_

Ookla: (_Pointing at the manhole cover_) [Look there! That looks like some sort of doorway to below the city.]

Thundarr: That street is fairly exposed. We'll have a difficult time reaching it unseen.

Ookla: [We will have an even harder time remaining unseen if we remain up here much longer.]

Thundarr: True. Groundlings may not be very fierce fighters individually. But get a large enough group of them together, and even a mok might find he's outmatched.

Ookla: [So what do you want to do?]

Thundarr: There's only one thing we can do. We're going to have to risk it. For Ariel's sake.

Ookla: [For Ariel.]

**Act III: Scene 109**

_* Thundarr and Ookla wait for the coast to clear. Once they're relatively sure there are no groundlings within sight of the manhole, the two of them make a break for it. Once they reach the manhole, they realize that two millennium of corrosion had rusted the lid shut.*_

Thundarr: Demon Dogs! It's rusted shut! And there are no handholds. What now?

Ookla: [I haven't come this far to be stopped now! Stand aside, my friend!]

**Act III: Scene 110**

_* Ookla scrapes his claws along the seam, where the manhole cover had rusted together with the edge of the manhole itself. He then traces the holes which sanitation workers used to use to set the pry tools for lifting out the manhole covers during the days of Old Earth. To even Thundarr's surprise, Ookla manages to dig his claws into the ancient metal, crumple it in his hands like it were made of paper, then pull the manhole cover free from it had been set for all those centuries with relative ease.*_

Thundarr: Lords Of Light! I never realized just how strong you are, my friend!

Ookla: [That's nothing! You ought to see how far I can throw a boulder!]

Groundling: Intruders! Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm!

**Act III: Scene 111**

_* Thundarr and Ookla look up the street towards the shouting. They see a small group of groundlings on patrol just up the block. Ookla throws the manhole cover at them like it were a Frisbee. The large heavy metal disc strikes the first groundling in the chest, and throws him into his companions. The whole lot of them collapse in a heap.*_

Thundarr: Nicely done!

Ookla: (_Readying his composite bow_) [Get down below! I can hold them off!]

Thundarr: Okay! But catch up quickly!

**Act III: Scene 112**

_* Thundarr climbs down into the manhole. Ookla stands over the opening with his bow and arrows ready. More groundlings come running towards them. Ookla takes aim with his bow and shoots. The arrow flies down the street and catches a groundling in his open mouth. The arrow passes completely through the back of the groundling's head, and catches another groundling several feet behind him in the throat. Ookla takes aim at another groundling and fires. The arrow flies through the air and plunges deep into the groundling's eye, bursts out the back of its skull, and buries itself in the forehead of the groundling several feet behind him. Ookla quickly takes aim and fires a third arrow. This one hits a groundling square in the chest, burying itself up to its fletchings in his ribcage, and sending him flying backwards into the groundling behind him, skewering them together. The remaining groundlings scatter, seeking cover from the mok's deadly arrows.*_

Thundarr: Ookla! Let's go!

**Act III: Scene 113**

_* A groundling up the street peeks around the corner of the building he took refuge behind. As soon as his head is in view, an arrow drives through the ancient bricks and impales his skull. Ookla drops his bow into the manhole, then climbs in after it.*_

Thundarr: (_Handing Ookla back his bow_) Good shooting, Old Friend. So where to now?

Ookla: [Your guess is as good as mine.]

Thundarr: Right. In that case, let's go this way (_pointing to the left_).

Ookla: (_Shrugs_) [As good of a direction as any.]

_*****The two of them run off into the gloom.*_

_*Fade to black.*_

**Act III: Scene 114**

**Location: The Wild Country between the ruins of Seattle and the Kingdom Of Couver. **

_* Dusk has fallen. Zogarr and Princess Ariel have stopped for the evening. They sit across from each other, on opposite sides of the campfire. Zogarr keeps a watchful eye on his captive as he tends the fire and their evening meal. A game bird is roasting on a spit over an open fire, along with a couple of potatoes. Princess Ariel sits with her hands in her lap, wrists bound together, glaring at her captor. Zogarr rips a leg off of the bird and puts it on a tin plate, places the roasted potato next to it, then places a fresh apple on the plate next to them. He places the tin plate of food at Ariel's feet. He then digs in himself. He looks over at Ariel and sees she isn't eating.*_

Zogarr: Eat.

Ariel: Why?

Zogarr: You need to keep your strength up for the ride home.

Ariel: I mean, why are you doing this?

Zogarr: Your daddy wants you back. And he's paying me a fortune in gold to deliver you to him.

Ariel: Do you really expect him to keep his word?

Zogarr: Is there any reason I should think otherwise?

Ariel: He swore an oath to protect my family from harm. He then murdered my father, married my mother, and then promised me to a demon lord. Not exactly a track record of honesty.

Zogarr: Nice try, Princess. But even the most untrustworthy of wizards would never be so foolish as to break ties with a valuable ally. Besides, (_he hefts his ax_) anyone who cheats me doesn't live long enough to cheat anyone else.

Ariel: Do you really think you can best a wizard's magic with your ax?

Zogarr: It worked well enough on you.

Ariel: I think you will find Sabian far more formidable.

Zogarr: As entertaining as this is, it is a waste of time. I shall not forgo my reward by setting you free, and you cannot convince me that Sabian intends to double cross me. Not when there is far more to be gained by us both keeping our word. So eat. It is a long ride back to your father's . . .

Ariel: Stepfather!

Zogarr: Whatever. It is a long ride back to the palace, and you will need your strength. So eat.

_* Princess Ariel picks up her tin plate and places it on her lap. She nibbles at her food, all the while glaring at her captor. Zogarr just goes about eating his meal, hardly caring.*_

_Fade to black._

**Act III: Scene 115**

**Location: The sewers beneath the ruins of Seattle.**

_* Thundarr and Ookla creep along the ancient sewer system. Thundarr's broadsword is drawn and held at the ready. Ookla is several steps ahead of his friend, his mok composite bow at the ready, and his catlike eyes scanning the dark tunnels for any clues of where to go or the presence of danger. They come upon a junction, with several tunnels branching out in every direction.*_

Thundarr: Where to?

Ookla: [Hell if I know. I've been guessing ever since we came down here.]

Thundarr: Your eyesight is better than mine in this light. Are there any clues as to where to go?

Ookla: [Like what? A great big sign which reads "This way to The World's Deadliest Weapon"?]

Thundarr: That would help.

Ookla [Not likely.]

Thundarr: Why not?

Ookla: [Neither of us can read.]

Thundarr: Oh yeah. Still, I'm following your lead.

Ookla: [In that case, I say we go this way.] (_He points down one tunnel_)

Thundarr: Why that way?

Ookla: [The gloom isn't as deep. There must be a light source that way.]

Thundarr: I can't tell the difference.

Ookla: [That's why you insisted on me taking the lead. Remember?]

Thundarr: Very well. Lead on.

**Act III: Scene 116**

_* Thundarr and Ookla continue down the tunnel Ookla had indicated. After a couple of minutes of walking, they learn what the source of the light up ahead is. Several groundlings carrying torches come running down the tunnel.*_

Groundling: There they are! Kill The intruders!

Thundarr: Ookla! Into battle! (_Thundarr runs ahead_) Yaaaa-heee!

**Act III: Scene 117**

_* Ookla fires his arrows past Thundarr as the barbarian runs up the tunnel to meet the groundlings. Ookla's arrows hit each groundling with such force it passes right through the first creature and impales the one right behind it. Sometimes the arrows even take out three groundlings at once._

_Thundarr closes in and slashes away with his broadsword. He slashes one groundling across the chest, thrusts the sword into another groundling's gut, the as he pulls it out he slashes a third groundling across the throat. A groundling tries to hit Thundarr with a torch. Thundarr blocks it with his sword, grabs the torch, then kicks the groundling in the chest, hurtling it back into its companions.*_

**Act III: Scene 118**

_* When the battle becomes too furious for Ookla to safely shoot into the fray without hitting Thundarr, he runs up and starts fighting hand to hand. A groundling had moved around to Thundarr's back in an attempt to sneak attack him. Ookla grabs the groundling by the neck and slams its head into the cement wall, leaving a bloody red smear. Another groundling attacks Ookla with its torch. Ookla grabs it by the wrist, sets the string of his bow against the back of the groundling's head, pulls back as far as the bow will go, then lets it go, sending the bow flying into the groundlings face at high velocity, knocking it out cold. He then takes the torch and smashes another groundling over the skull with it. Now that Ookla has his hands free, he charges a small group of the groundlings, scooping three of them up in a big bear hug, and squeezes. The groundlings kick and struggle, but even over the sounds of battle, the cracking of bones can be heard.*_

**Act III: Scene 119**

_* With a torch in one hand and a broadsword in the other, Thundarr continues to fight. He blocks one groundling's attack with his torch, then slashes it across the gut. He slashes one across the chest, decapitates a second one, then blocks a second attack with his torch while stabbing the attacker through the heart with the sword. Then Thundarr prevents another attack by cutting the groundling's hand off at the wrist and bashing it over the head with the torch. _

_When the groundlings in his grasp stop moving, Ookla hurls them into another group of their fellow groundlings. He grabs two of the rat-men by their ears and slams their heads together with a sickening 'crunch'. They fall at Ookla's feet, never to rise again. He grabs one from behind by the shoulder then rips its throat out with the claws on his other hand. A groundling attempts to flank Thundarr, but Ookla picks it up by its tail. He then begins swinging it around like it were a spiked ball on the end of a chain. Groundling after groundling falls victim to being bludgeoned by one of their companions being swung by the tail by a mok. The few remaining rat-men give up the fight and flee for their lives. Ookla whirls their friend about over his head and throws it down the corridor, where it hits hard against the ancient concrete wall. Whether he's dazed, dizzy, or dead is uncertain. In any event, he doesn't get back up.*_

**Act III: Scene 120**

_* Thundarr and Ookla stand victorious and breathless over the dead bodies of slain groundlings. Ookla retrieves his bow.*_

Thundarr: That's the last we'll see of them for a while. So? Where to now?

Ookla: [Not that way (_pointing towards where the groundlings came from_). We should go in the opposite direction.]

Thundarr: Why that way? We just came from there!

Ookla: [The groundlings don't have the weapon. Otherwise they would have used it on us by now. It wouldn't be found anywhere we find the groundlings.]

Thundarr: Are you sure?

Ookla:[Not really. But it seems to make sense.]

Thundarr: Well, at least there's a good side to all this.

Ookla: [What's that?]

Thundarr: (_Picking up a torch_) Now we can light out way.

Ookla: (_Chuckling and picking up another discarded torch_) Alright. Come on.

_* The barbarian and the mok leave the tunnel the same way they came in.*_

**Act III: Scene 121**

_* Thundarr and Ookla are walking through the sewers of Seattle. They come upon a stone wall, blocking the way in a dead end. The wall is old, but of a different design than the tunnel walls leading up to it. There are symbols carved into the stones that make up the wall. They are Norse runes.*_

Thundarr: I think I recognize these symbols. They are similar to the ones written on the ancient paper which lead us here.

Ookla: [Then I suppose we've come to the right place.]

Thundarr: I just wish Ariel were here. She's the only one who could possibly figure out what all these mean.

Ookla: [What was it she called them?]

Thundarr: Norse . . . runes. She said the letters were used to write in a language called . . . Lah . . . tin. Even if I knew which sounds these runes were supposed to make, it would do us little good. I cannot understand this . . . Lah-tin.

Ookla: [We cannot give up now!]

Thundarr: No, we won't quit. But I do not know how to get past this wall. I'm sure there is a clue hidden in these symbols, but I cannot read them to find out what. And these stones are far too heavy for any man to lift.

Ookla: [Man perhaps. But not a mok!]

**Act III: Scene 122**

_* Ookla begins punching away at the wall, kicking it, balling his paws together and smashing it with the sides of his fists. The stones begin to crack and break away. Ookla digs his claws into the cracks and heaves out great slabs of stone. After several minutes of pounding and clawing, of pulling out loose and broken pieces of rock, Ookla breaks a hole through the wall. Thundarr tosses first one torch inside, then another. The other side of the wall lights up from the flames.*_

Thundarr: Looks safe enough.

Ookla: [Only one way to know.]

Thundarr: See you in a minute.

_Thundarr crawls into the hole in the wall and disappears on the other side._

**Act III: Scene 123**

**Location: Inside the tomb.**

_* Thundarr enters the tomb. He picks up one of the torches he had tossed into the hole and uses it to inspect his surroundings. There is a large stone sarcophagus at the far end of the tomb. There are smaller sarcophagi along the sides, as well as large clay jugs in between. The large sarcophagus at the far end has several large clay jugs on either end of it. The light behind Thundarr begins to flicker and move, causing Thundarr to turn around quickly in alarm. Turns out it was only Ookla. He had crawled through the hole he had dug through the wall and had picked up the other torch off the floor. Thundarr smiles in relief when he sees who it is.*_

Thundarr: Who ever was buried down here must have been very important.

Ookla: [A hero's funeral.]

Thundarr: I guess so. (_Thundarr looks around for a moment._) So where do you suppose this Mightiest Of Weapons is located.

Ookla: [I would think in the coffin of the hero who used it.]

**Act III: Scene 124**

_* Thundarr and Ookla cautiously approach the large sarcophagus at the far end of the tomb. Nothing happens. They lift the stone lid off of the sarcophagus and gently set it aside. Still nothing happens. A sheet is draped over the corpse laying inside the sarcophagus. Thundarr reaches in and pulls it away, revealing the skeletal remains of the warrior who was laid to rest. Still nothing happens. The skeleton is wearing a bronze breastplate, designed to look like a man's muscular torso. On its head sits a bronze helmet, with a rotted red plume. The skeleton also wears bronze shin guards, and a studded leather kilt. Its arms are crossed over its chest, and worn on the skeletal forearms is a pair of leather bracers with metal bands riveted to them, which seems to have survived the centuries intact. Attached to one of the bracers is a golden sword hilt. *_

Thundarr: Demon Dogs! There's no weapon here, Ookla! It must be in one of the other sarcophagi.

Ookla: [What now?]

Thundarr: I don't know.

Darius: Are you certain you haven't found what you are looking for?

Lords Of Light! Who said that?

Darius: I did.

_* A ghostly image of a person dressed very much like the skeleton in the sarcophagus appears out of nowhere. Thundarr and Ookla take a step back, bringing their weapons to the ready.*_

Thundarr: Demon Dogs! Who are you?

Darius: My name is Darius. And this is my sanctum you have violated, barbarian. Tell me. Who are you, and what is it that you seek?

Thundarr: I am Thundarr. This is my friend Ookla, a mok. We seek a weapon of great power. It is said to rest beneath the City Of Seahawks.

Darius: You already wield a weapon. Why do you seek this one?

Thundarr: That is my affair!

Darius: If you wish to leave my sanctum alive, then it is mine as well. Why?

Thundarr: We must save someone from a powerful and evil wizard. Many will be harmed if we fail.

Darius: Why is this a concern of yours?

Thundarr: The wizard who took our friend also killed our families and held us prisoner for many years. We seek vengeance!

Darius: So which motivates you to seek this weapon? The rescue of your friend? The safety of those who will be harmed in the future? Or vengeance?

Thundarr: All of them?

Darius: But which one motivates you most? (_Thundarr hesitates to answer_) Who is this friend you wish to rescue?

Thundarr: Princess Ariel.

Darius: And what is she to you? (_Thundarr hesitates once again_) What are your feelings towards her?

Thundarr: I love her.

Darius: Then what is your motivation for taking the World's Mightiest Weapon?

Thundarr: I guess . . . Love.

Darius: Good! You have passed the first test.

Thundarr: Test?

Darius: Of course! You don't think I'm going to hand The Sunsword over to just anybody, do you?

Thundarr: Well I . . .

Darius: Now for the second part of your test!

**Act III: Scene 125**

_* Ookla is hurled through the air to slam against the ceiling and is held there by an unseen force. The stone lids of all the other sarcophagi begin sliding off, and the skeletons inside all climb out and begin advancing towards Thundarr.*_

Thundarr: Demon Dogs!

Ookla: [Traitor!]

Darius: Don't be ridiculous. There is no treason here. You don't expect me to just hand my Sunsword over to just anybody without first testing his mettle, do you?

Thundarr: Another test, spirit?

Darius: One I suggest you pass, and quickly. Or else you and your friend will be joining me in my eternal slumber . . . permanently.

_* Thundarr draws his broadsword. The skeletons advance towards him. Thundarr charges into the horde, slashing at the undead warriors. They fall quickly to his blade. Thundarr turns back towards Darius' spirit. Once he turns his back, the skeletons reassemble themselves, return to their feet, and attack Thundarr again. Ookla roars in protest, and Thundarr cuts them all down again. Again, as soon as he turns his back, the skeletons all reassemble themselves.*_

Thundarr: Lords Of Light! How many times must I slay these things.

Darius: Only once, barbarian.

_* This time when Thundarr battles the skeletons, each time he turns a skeleton into a pile of bones he grabs its skull and throws it out of the tomb. This time, every skeleton that's defeated stays down. Once they're defeated, the force holding Ookla up against the ceiling releases him and he falls to the sewer floor.*_

**Act III: Scene 126**

Darius: Impressive.

Thundarr: Hardly. Even the groundlings put up a better fight than that.

Darius: Really?

Thundarr: Well, I will admit that trick where they rebuild themselves was impressive. But it's hardly a useful talent when they fall so easily.

Darius: I suppose you do have a point. Very well, barbarian, I grant to you . . . The Sunsword!

Thundarr: Excellent. Where is it?

Darius: Right here!

_Darius moves forward and removes the bracers from the skeleton in the large sarcophagus. He turns and hands them to Thundarr. Thundarr takes the bracers from the spirit, his face screwed up in confusion._

Thundarr: This? This is The Sunsword? The mightiest of all weapons?

Darius: Of course.

Thundarr: But it is nothing more than a bladeless hilt. Was it damaged in battle?

Darius: (_Laughing_) Hardly.

Thundarr: Then what good is it?

Darius: You shall see. Fasten the bracers to your arms. (_Thundarr does as he is asked._) You see, two thousand years ago, a runaway planet came hurtling from outer space, passed between the Earth and the Moon, and brought to Earth the art of Sorcery. This golden sword hilt is made out of ore which was a part of that very planet, making it a source of great power.

Thundarr: (_Takes the Sunsword off of its bracer_) So how do I make it work?

Darius: It responds to your will. You only need think it, and the blade will ignite or extinguish as you see fit.

Thundarr: (_Waving the hilt about uselessly_) Nothing is happening.

Darius: That is because it has not yet been attuned to you as its new master.

Thundarr: How do I get . . . attuned . . . as its new master?

Darius: Like this.

_* Darius touches the hilt of the Sunsword with his ghostly finger. Ribbons of electricity writhe all over Thundarr's body. The barbarian screams in agony as his body, mind, and spirit become attuned to The Sunsword. When it's over, Thundarr finds himself on his knees. Ookla helps Thundarr back to his feet.*_

Ookla: [Are you okay?]

Thundarr: I'm fine. Where's Darius?

Ookla: [Gone. I guess his job is finished.]

Thundarr: Then we had best be gone as well.

Ookla: [Do you have what you came for?]

Thundarr: (_Takes out the Sunsword and ignites the blade_) I do believe so.

Ookla: [In that case, let's get out of here.]

Thundarr: Aye, my friend. It's time to save Ariel.

_* Thundarr and Ookla exit the tomb, their way lit by the blade of Thundarr's Sunsword. *_

_* Fade to black. *_


	9. Act III: Part 2

**Act III: Scene 127**

**Location: The sewers beneath Seattle.**

_* Thundarr and Ookla trot through the tunnels, searching for a way out, using the Sunsword to light their way. They arrive at the cluster of tunnels, with paths branching off in every direction. Thundarr starts down one tunnel, but Ookla grabs his arm to stop him.*_

Ookla: [Not that way. That's where we met the groundlings.]

Thundarr: Aye, I know. That's why I'm heading this way.

Ookla: [What?]

Thundarr: Think about it. They came in through this way, so there must be a way out this way.

Ookla: [But not the same way out as we came in. We may have to fight our way through many groundlings.]

Thundarr: Can you think of a better way to test The Sunsword?

Ookla: [I suppose not. Lead the way.]

**Act III: Scene 128**

_* Thundarr and Ookla continue down the tunnel. They come across the bodies of the groundlings they had slain. They backtrack the groundlings trail to a steel gate, locked with a heavy chain and padlock. Ookla grabs hold of the steel bars and prepares to rip them out when Thundarr stops him with a hand on his shoulder.*_

Thundarr: Let's try The Sunsword first.

Ookla: (_Shrugs_) [If you say so.]

**Act III: Scene 129**

_* Thundarr slashes at the chain with his Sunsword. The blade cuts right through the chain, and the steel bars they are wrapped around. The chain falls to the ground in pieces, the ends of the cut links glowing red hot where they had come in contact with The Sunsword's blade. Thundarr reaches out and pulls the steel gate open with ease.*_

Thundarr: Lords Of Light! The Sunsword truly is the mightiest weapon in the world.

Ookla: [Even wizards will think twice about doing battle with such a weapon.]

Thundarr: Then we had best make haste. Ariel has already had more than a day's head start.

_* Thundarr and Ookla step out through the gate and head towards the surface.*_

**Act III: Scene 130**

_* Two groundlings, armed with primitive spears, are standing guard outside the entrance to the sewers.*_

Thundarr: (_From within the sewer tunnel_) Yaaaaaa-heee!

_* The groundlings turn towards the barbarian's war cry, their weapons at the ready. Thundarr comes charging out of the darkness, waving his Sunsword. He slashes the blade at the groundlings twice. The first one cuts their spears in two. The second one separates their heads from their shoulders.*_

Ookla: (_Coming up behind Thundarr_) [I would call that a successful test.]

Thundarr: Come, my friend! We must get to the horses as quickly as possible!

**Act III: Scene 131**

_* Thundarr and Ookla run through the ruined streets of Seattle. Thundarr is in the lead, his Sunsword at the ready. Ookla is close behind, his mok bow drawn and ready to fire. A group of about a dozen groundlings comes around the corner. They're all armed with simple clubs and primitive spears. Ookla fires one arrow, then another, then another. Each one finds its mark, and hits its target with such force it goes right through and impales a groundling right behind the first one hit. Three arrows take out half the groundlings. Thundarr closes the distance quickly and slashes them with his Sunsword. One swing of the Sunsword cuts down the other six groundlings, many of them cut in half at the waist. *_

**Act III: Scene 132**

_* Thundarr and Ookla duck down an alley. About halfway down, the two of them are bombarded with javelins. Luckily, the weapons are crudely constructed and don't fly very straight. Most of the weapons miss them both. Thundarr is hit in the thigh by one javelin, while Ookla takes one in the shoulder. They look up and see at least a score of groundlings surrounding them on the rooftops. The groundlings hurl down another bunch of javelins. Thundarr slashes them out of the air with his Sunsword, and none of them hit Ookla. Ookla fires back with his bow, taking out groundling after groundling. Thundarr runs up to one of the buildings that the groundlings are hiding on and slashes the side of the building. He cuts a gash all along the side of the ancient structure, weakening it even further. The wall gives way, causing the roof to collapse, spilling groundlings to the concrete ground below. *_

**Act III: Scene 133**

_* Thundarr and Ookla come running out of the alley to find a group of about fifty groundlings about half a block away. Thundarr holds up his Sunsword and charges, screaming his battle cry. Ookla tries to cover Thundarr as best he can, firing arrow after arrow into the crowd of groundlings. Each arrow takes out two or three groundlings at a time. Then Thundarr lays into them. The groundlings fall to the power of his Sunsword like wheat before a scythe. They fall three, four, even five at a time. Every groundling unlucky enough to be caught by Thundarr's Sunsword falls to the ground in pieces. *_

**Act III: Scene 134**

_* When Ookla gets too close to use his bow any more, he tears into them with his claws. He picks them up and throws them. Raises them over his head and brings them down on his knee, breaking them in half. He crushes them to death with bear hugs. He rips their heads off. He bites their throats out. He breaks their necks. He squeezes their heads until their skulls crush and their brains burst out like they were grapes. As their numbers begin to dwindle, the remaining groundlings turn and flee. Ookla draws his bow and fires a few arrows after them.*_

**Act III: Scene 135**

_* Thundarr and Ookla are nearing the guard outpost at the edge of town they had seen the other night. There are about two dozen groundlings there ready for them. They are armed with everything from simple clubs to ancient fire axes. Thundarr and Ookla charge forward. Suddenly there are scores of groundlings coming at the two friends from all sides, charging to reinforce their guards. Ookla begins firing his arrows at the groundlings around the guard outpost. Once again his arrows take out two or three groundlings at a time. The guards spread out to try and minimize the arrows effects. Unfortunately for Ookla, he is rapidly running out of arrows. Thundarr cuts right into the guards, mowing them down several at a time. Those that manage to dodge The Sunsword's lethal fiery blade, fall within reach of Ookla's powerful claws and mighty grip. The two of them don't linger, but fight through and run out of town.*_

**Act III: Scene 136**

_* Thundarr and Ookla scramble through the bushes just outside of Seattle. They can still hear the groundlings giving chase behind them. After running up one fairly open hill, Thundarr and Ookla stop for a rest at a boulder near the top. As they look behind them, they see several groundlings scrambling up the rocky hillside. Ookla fires his last few arrows, killing a handful of groundlings and causing the others to duck for cover. Having no more arrows to shoot, Ookla picks up the huge boulder that he and Thundarr were hiding behind and hurls it down the hillside at the groundlings. A few are killed by the huge rock, others run back into the treeline.*_

Thundarr: Nicely done, Old Friend!

Ookla: [Let's get the horses. I'm tired of running.]

Thundarr: So am I, my friend. So am I.

**Act III: Scene 137**

_* Thundarr and Ookla get to where they had tethered their horses. They mount Lightning and Comet, take Chestnut by the reigns, and gallop off into the deepening gloom. Musical montage of Thundarr and Ookla riding their mounts north towards the rebel base.*_

**Act III: Scene 138**

**Location: Just outside the Kingdom Of Couver. **

_* Dusk has fallen on the Kingdom of Couver. Zogarr stops his horse, Hurricane, at an open space within sight of the city. He and Princess Ariel can see the lights of hundreds of candles, torches, and oil lamps flicker to life all over the land below them. Zogarr gets down off his horse, and helps Ariel do likewise. He motions to the city below.*_

Zogarr: Home, sweet home, Your Highness!

Ariel: So very close, and yet so very far.

Zogarr: We shall stay here for tonight.

Ariel: Why not press on?

Zogarr: Too risky. What if Hurricane were to break his leg in the dark along the way? Most likely I'll have to put him down. Even if I don't, he'd still need several weeks of recovery time.

Ariel: I see.

Zogarr: I thought you weren't too anxious to be returned to your family.

Ariel: I'm not. But the longer it takes for you to hand me over to my stepfather, the more time my friends have to come and rescue me.

Zogarr: Then you had better pray that they never arrive. Because I will show them even less mercy than I showed your friends the other night.

Ariel: That's still more mercy than what you'll receive when you return me to my stepfather.

Zogarr: I completed my task, and quite well if I do say so myself. I have no reason to fear your stepfather, or be in need of his mercy.

Ariel: It's not his mercy you will be needing. My stepfather plans to sacrifice me to a demon lord, bringing it fully into our reality. If he succeeds, The entire world will be cast into darkness. Not only humankind, but wizards and mutants alike will be crushed under foot of the demon lord.

Zogarr: As long as I am well paid, Princess, I could care less.

Ariel: Then congratulations on being the richest man in the cemetery.

_* Fade To Black.*_

**Act III: Scene 139**

**Location: Secret Rebel Base in Langley BC, Canada**

_* Thundarr and Ookla ride up to the entrance of the base. They get off of their mounts and tether them near by. They quickly enter through the concealed door. *_

**Act III: Scene 140**

**Location: Inside the Hidden Rebel Base.**

_* Thundarr and Ookla are brought to the Rebel Leader. He is busy pouring over maps of the area, as well as a map of The Kingdom Of Couver.*_

Rebel Leader: So? What do you have to report?

Thundarr: We have the weapon. But Ariel has been taken.

Rebel Leader: Taken? By who?

Thundarr: We don't know. A warrior sent by Sabian. He killed all three of the guides you had sent with us. They appeared to have put up a good fight, but failed to spill his blood.

Rebel Leader: That explains what happened to one of our sentries.

Thundarr: What happened?

Rebel Leader: He disappeared while on patrol a few days after you left. It took us several days to find him. He was tied up in a cave. Whoever took him, had tortured him to death.

Thundarr: Look, we must save Ariel.

Rebel Leader: I'd love to. But even with the new recruits who have joined us after your daring escape from Sabian's dungeons, our numbers are still far too few to mount an offensive against the royal palace.

Thundarr: Ariel told me that Sabian plans on sacrificing her to a demon lord on her twenty first birthday! I don't intend to let that happen!

Rebel Leader: Well I hope you found an army willing to join us in those ruins, because her birthday's tomorrow!

Thundarr: The only army in those ruins is of groundlings, who would gladly join forces with Sabian and march against us! But I have an idea on how to defeat Sabian and his minions . . . once and for all!

Rebel Leader: With what? Big plans and delusions of grandeur?

Thundarr: No. With this!

_* Thundarr takes the Sunsword from its bracer and ignites the blade, holding it high. *_

Rebel Leader: What can you do with such a weapon?

Thundarr: What can't you do? I've cut through steel, wood, stone, even entire groundling bodies, and my swing hardly slowed.

Rebel Leader: Incredible. (_Holds out his hand_) May I?

Thundarr: I'm afraid not.

Rebel Leader: Why not?

Thundarr: The weapon is bound to me. It will obey my commands, and mine alone.

Rebel Leader: I see. So . . . What's your plan?

Thundarr: How many moks do you have in your army?

Rebel Leader: Maybe a dozen or so, I think.

Thundarr: Okay. And how many humans do you have who can speak mok?

Rebel Leader: A few. They're not as fluent as you seem to be, but they know enough to get by.

Thundarr: They don't need to be fluent, just know enough to get the idea across.

Rebel Leader: Why? What are you planning?

Thundarr: Tomorrow morning, all of the moks in your army will sneak into the slave pits and start freeing the slaves. Whatever humans you have who can speak mok will go with them to help translate their intentions. Once they've freed the slaves, they will pick up any picks, shovels, pipes, or anything else they can find to use as weapons, and attack the guard barracks.

Rebel Leader: Many of those slaves are near starvation and worked to exhaustion. They won't make much of an attack force.

Thundarr: Their strength will be in number and surprise. Besides, they're only part of the plan.

Rebel Leader: So what's the rest of the plan?

Thundarr: You and the rest of your men will accompany me and Ookla to Sabian's palace. We storm the place. You keep the palace guards occupied while Ookla and I find Princess Ariel and rescue her.

Rebel Leader: That's your plan?

Thundarr: Do you have a better one?

Rebel Leader: No.

Thundarr: Then we had better get started.

**Act III: Scene 141**

**Location: The Kingdom Of Couver**

_*Zogarr and Princess Ariel ride Hurricane into the city. The citizens of Couver step aside as the two ride by on their way to the palace. They cross the drawbridge and enter the courtyard. Zogarr dismounts and helps Ariel down off of his horse. He hands the reigns to a mutant guard and leads Ariel into the palace. He pushes past the guards and marches her right into The Royal Audience Hall. Sabian is sitting on his throne, his queen by his side. The wizard glares down at his stepdaughter.*_

Sabian: You have been most troublesome, young lady.

Ariel: Evidently not troublesome enough.

Sabian: You will soon learn your proper place. (_To his guards_) Take her away! Have her hands bound in irons, and prepare her for tomorrow's . . . celebration!

_*Pig-mutants rush to obey their master's command. She struggles against their grip, but they drag her away none the less. Sabian motions to a pair of human slaves. They carry in a wooden chest filled with gold coins, gemstones, and jewelry. They set it down before Zogarr and open it so he can see the contents.*_

Sabian: As promised. As much gold and jewels as you can carry.

Zogarr: Much obliged.

_*Zogarr squats down to lift the heavy wooden chest. As he does, Sabian holds up his hand and signals for him to stop.*_

Sabian: How would you like to double your fee?

Zogarr: How so?

Sabian: Tomorrow night is very important to my people. I cannot afford to let anything disturb tomorrow's ceremony. All I ask is for you to remain here and add your . . . unique talents . . . to my security force.

Zogarr: So I play bodyguard for a day, and I walk away with two chests of gold?

Sabian: That's the idea.

Zogarr: In that case, I accept.

Sabian: I thought you might.

_*Zogarr picks up his chest of treasure and carries it away. Two pig-mutants accompany him to his guest room. Sabian smiles evilly beneath his helmet, then stands and stalks out of the Audience Hall towards his bedchamber. Queen Lee sits for a moment longer. Her hands clasp the arms of her throne, shaking for a moment. Then she stands and obediently follows her husband.*_

_*Fade To Black.*_


	10. Act III: Part 3

**Act III: Scene 142**

**Location: Rebel Headquarters**

_* The rebels gather their arms and equipment. Ookla and the other moks fill their quivers with mok arrows. The rebels blacken their faces with make-up. Rebel scouts arms themselves with bows and arrows and head out ahead of the rebel forces.*_

**Act III: Scene 143**

**Location: Kingdom Of Couver, Royal Bath House**

_* Princess Ariel is lead into the bath house by half naked slave girls. The bath is filled with water, multi-coloured flower petals floating upon the surface. Ariel's wrists are bound in front of her, chained with heavy bronze shackles. The slave girls help Ariel out of her torn and filthy dress. Once she's naked, they help her step into the bath. They take up soaking wet sponges and wash Princess Ariel's naked skin.*_

**Act III: Scene 144**

**Location: The Ruins of Cloverdale.**

_* Rebel forces run through the Farmlands, scattered to prevent easy detection. Thundarr and Ookla ride Lightning and Comet towards Couver, Chestnut following. *_

**Act III: Scene 145**

**Location: Kingdom Of Couver, Royal Bath House**

_* The slave girls are in the bath, there's no sign of Ariel. She suddenly stands up, splashing through the surface of the water. The slave girls lead Princess Ariel out of the bath. They pick up thick, plush towels and towel off the princess.*_

**Act III: Scene 146**

**Location: The Ruins Of Vancouver**

_* The rebel forces are sneaking through the ruined city streets. Thundarr and Ookla lead their mounts through the streets. A group of about 24 moks and a like number of humans sneak into the slave pits. They quietly sneak up upon the slaves. The moks use their superhuman strength to break the slaves' chains, the humans break the chains with hand axes. The slaves pick up their tools and follow their saviors from the pits.*_

**Act III: Scene 147 **

**Location: Royal Bath House**

_* The slave girls dress Princess Ariel for the ceremony. They dress her in a light blue halter leotard, with a golden "Chevron Style" triple barred trim about the waist. There's also a golden trim about the edge of the neck and thighs. They place a golden circlet upon her head, then comb her hair through the circlet. They then put golden bracers onto her forearms, and golden "go-go boots" on her feet. They lead her out of The Royal Bath House.*_

**Act III: Scene 148 **

**Location: Kingdom Of Couver, Guard Barracks**

_* The human slaves and their rebel allies sneak up on the guard barracks. Most of the guards are still asleep. The moks break down the doors and rip out the windows to the barracks. The freed slaves pour into the openings and attack the pig-mutants in their beds. The assault is fast and bloody. The freed slaves take up the weapons of the slain pig-mutants and follow the rebels out of the barracks.*_

**Act III: Scene 149 **

**Location: Royal Palace**

_* Zogarr The Barbarian, accompanied by four pig-mutants, take custody of Princess Ariel and accompany her to Sabian's spell casting chamber. Waiting for them in the chamber are Sabian The Wizard, Queen Lee, and a human slave girl chained to the stone sacrificial table. There is a large inverted pentacle, made of what appears to be gold, up against one wall. Zogarr takes Princess Ariel over to the pentacle and chains her wrists to the two top points of the arcane symbol.*_

Sabian: Thank you, Zogarr. You may leave now. Take the mutants with you. I shall meet you with your reward shortly.

Zogarr: Aye, Lord Sabian. As you wish.

_Zogarr and the four pig-mutants exit the casting chamber. Sabian closes the door behind them and locks it from across the room with a simple wave of his hand. He turns to his stepdaughter._

Sabian: Let's get started, shall we?

_* Ariel spits in his face. Sabian wipes her spit away with his hand, then turns towards his summoning table.*_

**Act III: Scene 150 **

**Location: Just outside the Royal Palace Walls, just in front of the moat.**

_* Ookla sneaks along the edge of the moat. The morning sun is just coming up over the eastern horizon. Ookla drops down to one knee and pretends to adjust one of his boots. From out of hiding comes Thundarr, running across the street towards the mok. Ookla laces his fingers together, forming a cup with his hands, and waits for his friend. Thundarr steps into the cupped hands of Ookla and is given a mighty boost as he leaps towards the Royal Palace's outer wall. Thundarr does a forward somersault once, twice, three times. On the third rotation, Thundarr straightens out his body so that he's flying towards the castle wall feet first. Two pig-mutant guards stand up and take notice of this blonde barbarian hurtling through the air at them. Before either of them can act, one of them takes two feet full in the chest with enough force to knock him from the catwalk*_

**Act III: Scene 151 **

**Location: The catwalk on top of the castle walls, just over the drawbridge.**

_* The second pig-mutant grabs for his taser rifle. Thundarr grabs it as well, and the two of them begin wrestling over it. The weapon fires off accidentally a couple of times. Thundarr takes advantage of these misfires and aims the barrel at the other pair of mutant guards positioned at the drawbridge controls. The weapon fires a couple more times, shocking the two other pig-mutants, stunning them. Thundarr then headbutts the pig-mutant he's wrestling with right between the eyes. This stuns the guard, and allows Thundarr to pull the taser rifle from its cloven hands. Thundarr then bashes it in the face with the butt of the weapon, backing it up to the wall. Thundarr then turns the weapon around and shoots the mutant, point blank range. It tumbles over the wall and falls several feet down into the moat below.*_

**Act III: Scene 152 **

**Location: The Ruins Of Vancouver, right across from the drawbridge of The Royal Palace.**

_* Ookla waits anxiously at the edge of the moat, his mok bow drawn and ready. The rebels and many of the freed slaves are waiting in their hiding places, eager to get some retribution.*_

**Act III: Scene 153 **

**Location: The catwalk on top of the castle wall, just over the drawbridge.**

_* Thundarr walks over to the giant spool of heavy chain and the crank/lock mechanism which controls the drawbridge. He takes out his Sunsword, ignites the blade, then cuts through the chain. The drawbridge shifts slightly, then groans under the strain of only one chain holding it up. Just then, a pair of crossbow bolts fly past him. One sticks into the wooden wheel the chain wraps around, the other flies past Thundarr's ear, missing him by mere inches. Thundarr whirls around and fires the taser rifle at the guards who had shot at him. The two pig-mutants are hit by the lightning-like blasts and collapse on the catwalk twitching. Thundarr runs over to the other crank and cuts the other chain with his Sunsword. The drawbridge shifts again, creaks slightly as it slowly begins to fall. Then the drawbridge picks up speed until it comes crashing down to the ground with a shuddering 'BOOM'. Thundarr ducks behind the crank as two more crossbow bolts dig deeply into it. Thundarr fires back with the taser rifle, once again immobilizing the pig-mutant guards.*_

**Act III: Scene 154 **

**Location: The Royal Courtyard**

_* As the sound of the drawbridge falling echoes throughout the ruins of Vancouver, The Royal Courtyard fills up with pig-mutant mercenaries and battle-droid guards. The battle-droids are all armed with taser rifles. The pig-mutants are armed with a variety of medieval weaponry. *_

**Act III: Scene 155 **

**Location: The Ruins Of Vancouver, right across from the now lowered drawbridge of The Royal Palace.**

_* Rebels, moks, and slaves burst forth from their hiding places. They charge the palace. Ookla leads the way across the drawbridge, firing his mok bow at the palace guards as he runs.*_

**Act III: Scene 156 **

**Location: The catwalk on top of the castle wall.**

_* Thundarr runs along the catwalk, firing the taser rifle into the courtyard as he goes. He doesn't waste time stopping and aiming. He simply fires into the crowd to keep them from coordinating their defenses.*_

**Act III: Scene 157 **

**Location: The main gates of the castle walls.**

_* The rebels storm the castle gates. Ookla and the other moks enter the gates and scatter to the sides, firing their mok bows into the defenders. Many of the rebels that are right behind them are armed with confiscated taser rifles. Lightning like blasts of energy are exchanged back and forth, fighters on both sides falling stunned to the ground. Those not armed with taser rifles are armed with bows and crossbows. The human fired arrows and crossbow bolts are less effective against the battle droids, but prove most deadly against the pig-mutants. Finally come the rebels armed with traditional kung fu weaponry, and the recently freed slaves armed with anything they can get their hands on. The two opposing forces charge into the courtyard and clash in a terribly bloody battle.*_

**Act III: Scene 158 **

**Location: The catwalk on the castle wall, above the battle.**

_* Thundarr walks along the catwalk, cutting down any mutants or battle droids that get in his way. He looks down into the courtyard and sees a large group of pig-mutants had managed to form ranks. They are flanked by smaller groups of battle droids on all sides. Thundarr leaps into the midst of their group.*_

Thundarr: Yaaaaaaa-heee!

**Act III: Scent 159 **

**Location: The Royal Courtyard**

_* Thundarr lands on a bunch of pig-mutants in the middle of the group, knocking them all to the ground. Thundarr springs up, his Sunsword ignited, swinging wildly. The pig-mutants fall before his blade like wheat to a scythe. They try and attack with their weapons, only to have the weapons, and often the limbs that carried them, cut to pieces. They try and parry the Sunsword with their weapons and shields, only to have them cut to pieces, and the pig-mutants who carried them. Soon the only mutants in the group that are still alive are those who just had an arm or leg lopped off. Thundarr tears into the battle droids, cutting them down with little if any resistance. The droids are just too slow and clumsy to stand up to the Sunsword.*_

**Act III: Scene 160 **

**Location: Sabian's Conjuring Chamber**

_* Sabian removes his helmet and his gauntlets, revealing his hideously deformed face and hands. He picks up his flamberge bladed dagger and walks towards the slave girl chained to the sacrificial table. The slave girl struggles against her chains, begging for her life. Princess Ariel, too, struggles against her chains. Queen Lee watches her husband with a passive expression. Her hand twitches slightly as he approaches the sacrificial table. Sabian places his left hand on the slave girl's forehead and pushes it down, exposing her throat. Then with a single stroke, he slashes her throat. He steps back, chanting the words to the summoning spell. The slave girl's blood begins filling in the grooves of the arcane symbols etched into the floor.*_

**Act III: Scene 161 **

**Location: Royal Courtyard**

_* Thundarr and Ookla fight their way through the palace guards and meet up with each other. The rebel leader fights his way through the palace guards and meets up with them. There is a momentary lull in the fighting, allowing the three of them to catch their breath.*_

Thundarr: We're never going to find Ariel this way!

Ookla: [What do you suggest?]

Rebel Leader: You two head for the palace! We can hold them here!

Thundarr: How do we find her once we're inside?

Rebel Leader: If Sabian is summoning a demon, they would be in his Summoning Chamber! That's located downstairs, in the sub-basement!

Thundarr: Thank you, my friend!

Ookla: [Let's go!]

_* Thundarr and Ookla run out into the melee. Thundarr cuts through pig-mutants and battle-droids with his Sunsword. Those that don't fall to Thundarr's Sunsword are torn apart by Ookla's claws. The two of them fight their way to the palace doors. Thundarr cuts through the doors and he kicks them open. Thundarr and Ookla run through the destroyed doors.*_

**Act III: Scene 162 **

**Location: Sabian's Summoning Chamber**

_* The slave girl's blood completely fills the arcane symbols carved into the floor. Green lightning leaps up from the five corners of the pentacle on the floor, converging at one point just above the sacrificed slave girl's body. The green glowing image of the horned demon's head manifests itself in the room. Sabian watches this with a wicked smile. Princess Ariel struggles even harder against her chains. Queen Lee watches this passively. Her lip begins to quiver and her fingers continue to twitch. The translucent white and light blue image of the sacrificed slave girl's spirit rises from her body. The demon head looks down at the sacrificial spirit and smiles impossibly wide. It opens its fang filled mouth and bites down on the girl's spirit. The upper half of her torso disappears into its mouth.*_

**Act III: Scene 163 **

**Location: Hall inside The Royal Palace**

_* Thundarr and Ookla are running through the halls of the Royal Palace. They come upon a heavy set of double doors. Ookla kicks them down. The doors fly in off of their hinges. Thundarr and Ookla enter a length of hallway with four decorative suits of plate mail armour standing up against the wall, two to the right and two to the left. Standing there waiting for them are Zogarr and four heavily armed pig-mutants. The mutants charge the two intruders. Thundarr cuts through the battle ax of one mutant and then cuts its head off with two swift strokes of his Sunsword. Ookla catches the mace that the other mutant swings at him with one hand, then slashes its throat with the claws of his other hand twice, once forwards then once in the reverse direction. As the mutant grabs its throat with both hands and chokes on its own blood, Ookla puts it out of its misery by grabbing its head with both hands and snapping its neck. *_

_* Thundarr grips his Sunsword with both hands and raises it overhead for a downward strike. The second mutant that had attacked him cowers under its shield. Thundarr brings the fiery blade of the Sunsword down onto the mutant's shield. Both the shield and the pig-mutant behind it are cut in two. The last pig-mutant grips its battle ax in both hands and raises it over its head to attack Ookla with it. Ookla grabs the mutant by its wrists with one hand, then drives his clawed fingers into its gut with his other. He pushes the mutant backwards, up against the wall, then grabs its face with his bloodied hand. With one mighty shove, he slams the back of the mutant's skull into the wall, shattering it and leaving a bloody smear on the wall. The two of them turn and face Zogarr. The dark haired barbarian has powered up his Power Ax and is standing there watching them with a smile on his face.*_

Zogarr: At last! A challenge!

Ookla: [Let's get him!]

Thundarr: Stand back, Ookla! This one's mine!

_* Thundarr and Zogarr circle each other, Sunsword and Power Ax humming with power. Thundarr pushes forward with a fierce series of blows with The Sunsword. He attacks Zogarr high and low, slashing and thrusting. Zogarr ducks, dodges, and parries every strike. Thundarr backs Zogarr up against one of the suits of armour. Thundarr slashes at the other barbarian, but Zogarr dodges aside and all Thundarr manages to do is cut the suit of armour in two. Zogarr backs away, waving his Power Ax in a figure 8 pattern in front of him as he does so. *_

Zogarr: Nicely done, Thundarr. But how good are you at defense?

_* Zogarr goes on the attack, swinging his Power Ax at Thundarr both high and low. Thundarr ducks, dodges, and parries with his Sunsword as best he can. Now it's Thundarr who is backed up to a suit of armour. Zogarr brings his Power Ax down from overhead in a downward chop. Thundarr dives out of the way, tumbling into a forward roll to regain his footing. Zogarr's Power Ax misses terribly, destroying the suit of armour. Thundarr whirls The Sunsword about in an impressive display of swordsmanship.*_

Thundarr: You are strong, Zogarr! I'll give you that!

Zogarr: Stronger than you!

Thundarr: Maybe. But not smarter!

_* Thundarr goes right back on the attack, slashing at Zogarr from every conceivable angle. Just as before, Zogarr parries and dodges every blow. Thundarr attempts a slash at Zogarr's legs. Zogarr dives over the Sunsword and tumbles into a forward roll, much as Thundarr had earlier. The Sunsword accidentally cuts through the armoured legs of another suit of armour, sending it sprawling onto the floor.*_

Zogarr: Not bad, boy! Your sword is nearly the equal of my ax!

Thundarr: The Sunsword has no equal! It is your ax which comes up second to my blade!

Zogarr: Perhaps, boy. But how well can you handle it?

_* Zogarr goes on the attack again. Thundarr has a devil of a time keeping his Sunsword's fiery blade in line with Zogarr's Power Ax. Zogarr manages to force Thundarr to stumble backwards into the last remaining suit of armour. Thundarr desperately dives aside as Zogarr swings his Power Ax. The energized blade cuts through the armour and obliterates a chunk of the stone wall behind it. Zogarr raises the ax up over his head and attempts to bring it down upon the prone Thundarr. Thundarr rolls aside at the last second, and the Power Ax obliterates a chunk of the stone floor right where Thundarr was laying a moment earlier. Thundarr desperately kicks Zogarr in the face, then rolls away from him. Thundarr nips up to his feet and stands with his Sunsword at the ready. Zogarr shakes off the effects of the kick to his face, then turns and faces Thundarr with a sneer and a growl.*_

**Act III: Scene 164 **

**Location: Sabian's Summoning Chamber**

_* The demon head is finishing devouring the spirit of the sacrificed slave girl. As the demon head finishes its meal, its body begins to come more fully into this reality. It is now squatting on the summoning chamber floor. It's still translucent, as it still hasn't fully manifested in this reality, but it is no longer just a floating disembodied head. It is huge, much bigger than a man. Its arms are long and powerful looking. Its hands are vaguely human looking, but much larger and ending in wicked looking claws. Its legs are much shorter than its arms, and are kept bent at the knees, giving the creature a vaguely ape-like appearance. Its head is large, with a shark-like mouth, bull-like horns, and otherwise kinda ape-like. Sprouting from its back are a pair of large bat-like wings. When extended, they likely have better than a 20' wingspan. Sabian watches the appearance of the creature with a look of evil glee and pride.*_

Sabian: Yes! Here is your vassal, My Lord! As I promised! Take her! Make her yours! Then give me my reward!

_* The demon lord turns towards the bound form of Princess Ariel. The creature seems to smile. Then it opens its mouth wide and exhales a beam of radiant green energy. Ariel closes her eyes in anticipation. At the last second, Queen Lee runs in between the demon lord and her daughter, taking the brunt of the demon's energy herself.*_

Sabian: No!

Ariel: Mother!

Queen Lee: Ariel . . . I . . . love . . . you . . .

Sabian: You can't be the demon's host! Only a sorcerer can contain such potent energy!

_* The last of the demon's energy empties into Queen Lee. As it does so, the image of the demon disappears. Once the demon lord vanishes, Queen Lee collapses to the floor. Her skin turns a bright green in colour. Queen Lee get to her hands and knees. Her entire body grows to be much larger than normal. Her gown stretches and rips apart as she becomes too large for the garment. Her hands become larger, the fingers longer, and long black claws grow from her finger tips. Large, bat-like wings sprout from her shoulder blades. She throws her head back and screams in agony. Her face twists and contorts, bull-like horns sprout from her head, and her teeth become shark-like fangs. *_

**Act III: Scene 165 **

**Location: The hall inside The Royal Palace.**

_* Thundarr and Zogarr circle each other, their weapons glowing in the gloom. Thundarr strikes with a brief flurry of attacks, then backs up and parries as Zogarr retaliates in kind.*_

Zogarr: You're good.

Thundarr: So are you.

Zogarr: I'm better than good. I'm the best!

Thundarr: We shall see about that!

_* Thundarr and Zogarr collide once more, each anticipating and countering the others moves. Thundarr attempts to slash Zogarr across the neck, but Zogarr ducks underneath the attack. However The Sunsword does manage to cut two of the horns off of the back of Zogarr's helmet. Thundarr kicks them over to Zogarr.*_

Thundarr: Lose something, Zogarr?

Zogarr: There are plenty more where those came from, Thundarr!

Thundarr: And I look forward to cutting them all from your head!

Zogarr: And I look forward to replacing them all with your own teeth!

_* Zogarr charges forward, swinging his Power Ax. Thundarr parries every blow with practiced skill. Then Thundarr ducks under a swing meant to take his head off. He counters with a slash across Zogarr's chest. Zogarr moves his Power Ax to parry, but accidentally places the steel handle in the path of The Sunsword's blade and not The Power Ax's empowered blade. As a result, The Sunsword cuts right through the ax handle, destroying The Power Ax's power source, and continuing on to slash through Zogarr's chest, cutting deeply into both lungs but missing the heart. Zogarr drops to his knees, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Thundarr stands over him, his Sunsword raised in the air to make his final blow. Zogarr raises the head of his ruined Power Ax in a pitiful attempt to parry the coming blow. Thundarr chops downward, cutting through the remains of the Power Ax as though it wasn't even there, and severing Zogarr's right arm at the shoulder. Zogarr cries out in agony and lies on the floor, moaning in pain and clutching his injured shoulder, as he desperately gasps for breath. Ookla walks up next to Thundarr and places a furry hand on the barbarian's shoulder.*_

Ookla: [Are you going to finish him?]

Thundarr: After what he's done? This is the ending he deserves! Come! We must find Ariel!

_A woman's scream echoes down the hall._

Thundarr: Ariel!

Ookla: [We're coming Ariel!]

_Thundarr and Ookla follow the noise down the hall._

**Act III: Scene 166 **

**Location: Sabian's Summoning Chamber**

_* Queen Lee's transformation into the demon lord is now complete. It is hunched down on the floor, right at Princess Ariel's feet. Sabian cautiously walks up to the demon lord that was once his wife. Before he can say or do anything, the demon lord backhands him across the face, sending him flying into the wall with such force some of the mortar crumbles from the impact. The demon lord stands up to his full height and screams in rage.*_

Demon: You fool! I was to have taken over the girl's body! Now I am forced to inhabit her mother's frail form!

_Clutching his ribs, Sabian desperately tries to get back to his feet. The demon lord turns from the wizard to the sorceress._

Demon: And YOU! It is YOUR fault that your mother had broken my wizard's thrall over her! YOU are the reason I am stuck here in this body! And it is precisely for that reason that I shall make you suffer most horribly!

**Act III: Scene 167 **

**Location: Sabian's Summoning Chamber**

_* The blade of The Sunsword stabs through the stone wall. With the greatest of ease, the Sunsword cuts through the wall surrounding the chamber door, then across the bottom. One mok roar and a primal scream later, and Thundarr and Ookla have just kicked in the chamber door, plus a good sized piece of the surrounding wall with it.*_

Ariel: Thundarr! Ookla!

Thundarr: Ariel!

Ookla: [Ariel!]

Thundarr: Get away from her, demon! Or know Thundarr's fury!

_* Thundarr charges the demon with his Sunsword held high. The demon merely swats him away as though he were but a minor pest. Ookla jumps on the demon's back and wraps his arms around its neck in a powerful choke hold. The demon manages to pry Ookla's arms free then hurls him into Sabian. The mok and the wizard collapse in a heap. Thundarr and Ookla both manage to get to their feet rather quickly. *_

Thundarr: Ookla. We're going to need Ariel's help to defeat this demon creature. I'll distract the beast while you free Ariel so that she can use her sorcery.

Ookla: [You got it, Old Friend!]

**Act III: Scene 168 **

_* Thundarr runs straight at the demon again, this time with Ookla flanking it at the same time. The demon tries to swat Thundarr away again. This time Thundarr ducks under the swing and strikes back with the Sunsword. To Thundarr's shock and horror, The Sunsword has no effect against the demon. But the attack provided Ookla with the distraction he needed to get to Princess Ariel. He grabs hold of her bronze shackles and pulls them apart. Ariel is now free of the pentacle, so she and Ookla regroup with Thundarr.*_

Ariel: Thanks for the assist.

Thundarr: Are you well?

Ariel: As well as can be expected. Now what?

Thundarr: Now we finish it! We end Sabian's evil, once and for all!

Ariel: Right! You two keep the demon busy, I've got a score to settle with Sabian!

Thundarr: As you wish. Ookla! Into battle!

Ookla: [Let's show this demon who's boss!]

**Act III: Scene 169 **

_* Ookla pulls a support beam from the wall and charges at the demon, wielding the beam as a club. Thundarr is by Ookla's side, his Sunsword held high. Princess Ariel heads towards her stepfather, her hands glowing with golden magical power. Sabian is only now regaining his feet after the attack by the demon.*_

Ariel: You betrayed your country. You betrayed my parents. And you betrayed me. What have you got to say for yourself?

Sabian: Betrayed? How did I betray you? I've made this kingdom the envy of every wizard on the west coast!

Ariel: You swore an oath to protect King and country from harm! You murdered my father then turned our beloved kingdom into a country of fear and tyranny!

Sabian: Your father was a fool! Peaceful kingdoms are merely targets for more aggressive kingdoms to conquer! I was sick of being his royal puppet, so I took the throne and I ensured that no one would ever mistakenly see us as weak again!

Ariel: You turned my mother into a walking sex toy!

Sabian: And I taught you to be a sorceress.

Ariel: I was born a sorceress! You just taught me how to control my power!

Sabian: And now it's time to see how well you learned your lessons!

_* Sabian hurls a blast of magical energy at Ariel. Princess Ariel deflects it with her own spell, then counters with a spell of her own. Sabian dodges out of the way, then counters with another spell. Ariel ducks under the blast, then dives aside as the spell causes an explosion behind her. She comes up firing multiple short bursts of energy at Sabian. Sabian conjures a shield of energy to deflect the spell, then retaliates with another of his own. This continues back and forth for several minutes, with neither combatant getting the upper hand. The somatic gestures of the spells look almost like kung fu stances, making the magical duel look rather like a contest between two martial artists who never come close to touching.*_

**Act III: Scene 170 **

_* Thundarr and Ookla battle the demon. No matter how hard they hit the creature, or where, they can't seem to hurt it. The demon shoots beams of white energy at Thundarr from its eyes. Thundarr deflects the beams back at the demon with his Sunsword, inflicting the first injury upon the creature this entire battle. Once it's knocked down, Ookla hits it with the heavy support beam. The beam hits the demon with such force it breaks in two. The demon kicks Ookla in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Mortar crumbles under the impact, and dust and a few stones fall from the ceiling. Thundarr helps Ookla back to his feet.*_

Thundarr: Demon Dogs! Not even The Sunsword can harm this creature!

Ookla: [How are we going to defeat it?]

Thundarr: I don't know! Maybe Ariel's sorcery can help! We just have to keep it busy until she can finish her battle with Sabian!

Ookla: [Then let's not waste any more time!]

_* Ookla picks up a stone table and holds it in front of him as he charges forward, like a shield of sorts, while Thundarr follows behind with his Sunsword held at the ready.*_

**Act III: Scene 171 **

_* Sabian and Princess Ariel circle each other, both ready to strike. Ariel's hands are glowing a golden yellow while Sabian's glow a bright jade green. *_

Sabian: You've been far too much trouble for far too long, little girl.

Ariel: I'm going to see to it you die a traitor's death.

Sabian: Insolent child!

_* Sabian fires twin beams of energy at Ariel. Princess Ariel deflects them away from her by conjuring a shield of energy. The beams of energy hit the body of the sacrificed slave girl. The body disintegrates into dust in mere seconds. Ariel counters with a spell of her own. Sabian ducks under the twin energy blasts of her spell. They strike a large bronze gong hanging on the wall behind him and ricochets off to hit him in the back. The force of the blow throws Sabian forward, tumbling head over heals to land flat on his back on the sacrificial table. Ariel quickly casts another spell, animating the steel chains to lock the manacles onto Sabian's wrists and ankles, leaving him helpless and unable to work his magic.*_

**Act III: Scene 172 **

_* Ookla and Thundarr have battled the demon to a stalemate. Neither side is able to gain an advantage over the other. The demon had tried its energy attacks several times, only to have them thwarted by Thundarr's Sunsword. The demon, the mok, and the barbarian all circle each other, each one searching for a weakness. Princess Ariel comes up behind the demon and casts a spell, binding the demon with ribbons of golden energy.*_

Ariel: Come on! We don't have much time!

Thundarr: Ariel! You're okay!

Ariel: We don't have time for a reunion right now! We have toget out of here right away!

Thundarr: Why? I don't understand!

Ariel: My mother sacrificed herself to keep me from being possessed by the demon! It took her body whole, consuming her! Sabian said that only a sorcerer's body can contain that much demonic energy! That's why it needed me as its vassal!

Thundarr: I still don't understand!

Ariel: Mother wasn't a sorceress! Her body can't contain the type of energy she absorbed. She's going to explode at any moment! And she'll take everything around her as well!

Ookla: [In that case, I vote we leave now!]

Thundarr: Right! Come on!

_* Ariel and Ookla run out the door into the hall. Thundarr stays behind for a moment and slashes through another support beam with his Sunsword, then leaves. The support beam collapses, and the ceiling begins to cave in on Sabian and the demon.*_

**Act III: Scene 173 **

_* Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla run through the halls trying to escape the upcoming explosion. They run through the hall where Thundarr had battled Zogarr. The slain pig-mutants are still there, as is Zogarr's severed arm and what's left of his Power Ax, but Zogarr's body is conspicuously absent. They get out into the Royal Courtyard. There they find that the rebels have defeated the mutant and droid army, and are separating their dead from their wounded.*_

Thundarr: Run! Flee! Get out of here!

Rebel Leader: What is it? What's wrong?

Ariel: The palace is about to explode! Get everyone as far way from here as you can!

Rebel Leader: You heard Her Highness! Everyone move! Flee! Run as far from the palace as you can, as fast as possible!

**Act III: Scene 174 **

_* Rebels and freed slaves begin running for the palace gates in a panic. Thundarr puts his fingers in his mouth and blows an ear piercing whistle. Lightning, Chestnut, and Comet all come galloping across the drawbridge to the barbarian's call. Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla mount their steeds and gallop out of the courtyard and across the drawbridge.*_

_* A green glow begins to emanate from beneath the pile of rubble in Sabian's chamber.*_

_* Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla reach the ruins of what was once Granville Street in downtown Vancouver. They turn their mounts to the south and gallop at top speed. There is an ancient automobile overturned in the middle of the road. Thundarr and Lightning jump the obstacle with ease. Princess Ariel and Chestnut also easily leap over the ancient vehicle. Ookla attempts to jump the car, but Comet doesn't quite clear it and squashes the obstacle flat.*_

_* The green glow emanating from beneath the rubble in Sabian's chamber is glowing even more brightly.*_

_* Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla reach the remains of The Granville Street Bridge. Just as the hooves of their mounts hit the ancient concrete of the bridge, the palace explodes. The force and the debris of the explosion is rapidly heading towards them. Every building, vehicle, and ruin caught in the approaching cloud gets torn to pieces. The three companions ride their mounts as fast as they can go, and yet the force of the explosion is gaining on them. Then they see that the bridge is out, and very shortly they will have nowhere to go but down. *_

Ariel: Keep riding! Don't stop! Don't slow down!

_* Princess Ariel spurs Chestnut forward. She raises a hand out in front of her and casts a spell. A bridge of golden light stretches from where their road ends to the far end of the bridge. Ariel rides Chestnut out onto the magical bridge without even slowing the mare's pace. Thundarr and Ookla follow on their mounts. The edge of the explosion is nipping at their heels, but seems to be losing momentum. By the time Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla get to the other side of the bridge, the danger had passed. Still, they don't slow their mounts until they reach the ruined intersection of Granville and Broadway. Then they bring their steeds to a halt, turn and watch as the cloud of destruction lingers over what was once the ruins of downtown Vancouver.*_

**Act III: Scene 175**

Thundarr: So, Princess. What do you intend to do now?

Ariel: I hadn't really given it much thought. What about you?

Thundarr: With this new found power I have, I figured I would travel the world. There are many wizards in this world. Wizards like your stepfather, who rule those weaker than them through fear and intimidation. I figure it's about time someone gave them an idea of just what that feels like.

Ariel: A taste of their own medicine, eh?

Thundarr: Aye.

Ariel: And what of you, Ookla?

Ookla: [I go where Thundarr goes.]

Thundarr: That's right. Ookla and I are a team.

Ookla: [Not just a team. We're family.]

Ariel: Would you two mind if I joined you?

Thundarr: Don't you have a kingdom to rebuild?

Ariel: What kingdom? My parents are dead. My palace is destroyed. Most of my royal subjects were likely killed in that explosion. Even if any survived, whatever's left of them could hardly be called a hamlet. And even with a city full of people, the kingdom that my ancestors built, and my parents maintained, died years ago when I was a little girl. Sabian made certain of that.

Ookla: [I'm sorry.]

Ariel: So?

Thundarr: So, I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have join us than you.

Ookla: [Hear – hear!]

_* Thundarr takes Ariel into his arms and kisses her passionately. She returns his affections with equal energy. Ookla gives them a meaningful cough, and the two of them break up their PDA. Thundarr gets Lightning to rear up on his hind legs.*_

Thundarr: Ariel! Ookla! RIIIIIIDE!

_* Thundarr and Lightning starts galloping off into the sunset. Princess Ariel laughs and spurs Chestnut to follow. Ookla laughs as well and spurs Comet on to follow his two friends towards future adventures.*_


	11. End Credits

**End Credits**

**Executive Producer:**

**George Lucas**

**Executive Creative Consultant:**

**Tony M.**

**Written By:**

**Tony M.**

**Produced & Directed**

**By**

**Joss Whedon**

**Starring**

**Chris Hemsworth**

**as**

**Thundarr The Barbarian **

**Ellen Wong**

**as**

**Princess Ariel**

"**The Great Khali" Dalip Singh Rana**

**as**

**Ookla The Mok**

**and**

**Al Leong**

**as**

**Sabian The Wizard**

**Teaser Trailer**

_**Location: A laboratory in an unknown location.**_

_* Close up of a bloody human brain, still in the skull. There are a couple of computer circuits with tiny flashing red and yellow lights wired to the brain matter. A pair of mechanical arms set a metal skullcap over top of the exposed brain. The skullcap is riveted into place by another set of mechanical arms. The skullcap has a pair of steel spikes protruding from the brow, curving upwards so as to appear as metal horns. Camera pans down to a robot arm. Other mechanical arms are soldering circuits and wires into a robot arm. Red and yellow lights inside the arm begin flashing. The mechanical arms close up the metal casing, covering the lights and wires, then bolt it into place. The robotic hand rises as the arm bends at the elbow. The hand closes into a fist, opens up, then repeats a couple more times. A groundling walks up to the table. Quicker than the groundling can react, the robot arm reaches out and grabs the groundling by the throat. The groundling grabs at the robot hand with its hands and tries to pull the fingers apart, to no avail. The arm straightens out and the groundling is lifted into the air. Close up of the groundling's feet, dangling several inches off the floor, its tail whipping back and forth. Wide shot of Zogarr sitting on the operating table. His entire torso is covered in metal plating, and his right arm is replaced with a robotic replacement. He glares at the groundling he is holding aloft with just one arm.*_

Zogarr: Impressive.

_* Zogarr squeezes the groundling's throat. Blood pours out of the groundling's nose and mouth, and there's a loud 'crunching' sound as bones are crashed in the robot hand's grip. The groundling's arms go limp. Close up of its feet and tail dangling above the floor. The toes curl and the tail goes limp. He throws the groundling across the lab, and it slams hard into the wall, crumbling into a bloody heap on the floor. Zogarr looks at his new robotic hand. He closes his hand into a fist. He's surprised as four 3" blades pop out of the knuckles. The fist rotates in a 360 degree clockwise spin. Then the fist reverses direction and spins 360 degrees counterclockwise. The blades retract back into the knuckles and Zogarr opens his robotic hand again.*_

Zogarr: Most impressive.

Gemini: I'm glad you approve.

_* Zogarr gets up off of his operating table. He looks cautiously around the room.*_

Zogarr: Who said that?

Gemini: I did.

Zogarr: Who are you?

Gemini: (_Stepping out of the shadows_) I'm the one who saved your life.

_* Gemini is wearing purple with a bright orange trim. His arms are covered in metal armour, and he's wearing heavy metal shoulder pads. The back of his head is covered with a steel plate. His face is hairless, but fairly normal looking.*_

Zogarr: Why? What's in it for you?

Gemini: You're a powerful and skilled warrior. I have need of powerful and skilled warriors.

Zogarr: What exactly did you do to me?

Gemini: Your arm was lost and your lungs were beyond repair. They had to be replaced. So I not only replaced them . . . I improved them.

Zogarr: And what is the price of these . . . improvements.

Gemini: Simple. When the Wizard, Gemini calls for you . . . (_Gemini's head does a 180 degree turn, the steel plate covering the back of his head slides over revealing his "angry face". His face is wrinkled. His eyes glow a malignant red, surrounded by black sunbursts_.) . . . You come.

_* Fade To Black*_

**Full End Credits**

Full Cast

Stunt Team

Camera Men

Grips

Caterers

Director Of Photography

Composer

Set Designer

Location Manager

Costume Designer

Etcetera

Etcetera

Etcetera

**THE END**


End file.
